


Hamish Saga-Vietnamese Version

by Dark_Moon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advanture, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Battle, Boys' Love, F/M, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Fighting, Gore, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humiliation, Long novel, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape, Sex, Slave fic, Torture, True Love, Violence, War
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moon/pseuds/Dark_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Câu chuyện kể về Hamish (John), một thầy thuốc trẻ bị tước đoạt khỏi tất cả mọi thứ và trở thành nô lệ của Hades (Sherlock) uy quyền, chúa tể của địa ngục. Những tưởng cuộc đời của mình sẽ mãi mãi chấm dứt ở chốn âm ti u tối, Hamish không bao giờ ngờ rằng đây chính là nơi cuộc sống thật sự của chàng bắt đầu.</p><p>This is the tale of Hamish (John), a young doctor who was stripped of everything and forced to become a slave to the mighty Hades (Sherlock), Lord of the Underworld-A cruel, cold hearted yet beautiful God. Believed that his life is forever damned in Hell. But he never dreamed that, right here, was exactly how his life truly begun. The English version is now available :)</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/678353</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hamish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mình thật sự xin lỗi với những bạn đọc fic này bởi vì phiên bản Tiếng Việt của 'Hamish Saga' rất rất KHÁC so với phiên bản Tiếng Anh. 'Khác' nói thẳng ra là sơ sài, văn phong dở tệ (vì đây là lần đầu tiên mình viết fic) và thiếu quá nhiều chi tiết quan trọng so với bản TA. Và mình ko có thời gian vừa chỉnh sửa bản TV và viết bản TA cùng một lúc nên mong các bạn thông cảm :(
> 
> English version:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/678353/chapters/1242929

Lạnh lẽo.

U ám.

Sự im lặng một cách đáng sợ.

Tất nhiên là đáng sợ. Sợ có lẽ là một từ ngữ khá nhẹ để diễn tả tâm trạng, hoàn cảnh, diễn cảnh và viễn cảnh của Hamish. Đau đớn, nhục nhã và tuyệt vọng có lẽ gần hơn một chút.

Đau đớn có lẽ là do 22 năm qua, cậu vẫn luôn cho rằng mình là mình là đứa không cha, không mẹ, bị ruồng bỏ từ khi còn đỏ hỏn cùng với cô em gái sinh đôi Harriet. May mắn được bà Hudson, một quá phụ đôn hậu nhận nuôi, chăm bẵm như con đẻ của bà. Mãi cho đến bảy ngày trước, một người khách lạ bước chân vào căn nhà bé nhỏ của cậu và thay đổi cuộc đời của Hamish mãi mãi. Người đó đã cho Hamish biết được thân thế thật sự của cậu, thân thế cha mẹ của cậu. Một sự thật hạnh phúc mà có lẽ cậu sẽ không bao giờ quên được giây phút ấy. Và ngay sau đó hắn đã bóp nát và cướp đi tất cả. Niềm hạnh phúc hiếm hoi vừa mới biết được, mơ ước đoàn viên, cuộc sống của Hamish, sinh mạng của họ, những con người vô tội trong ngôi làng nhỏ xinh đẹp ven rừng nay đã trôn vùi trong nước biển và bà Hudson-người đã luôn che chở cho hai anh em, người mẹ duy nhất mà hai anh em biết được. Tất cả. Không! còn Harriet. Harriet vẫn còn sống, nàng còn sống và được tự do, được bảo vệ. Ít nhất đó là những gì Hamish hy vọng là sự thật, là tên sát nhân khốn kiếp giữ đúng lời hứa của hắn. Sinh mạng, thân thể của cậu thuộc về hắn đổi lấy sinh mạng và thân thể của Harriet. Hamish chấp nhận không chút đắn đo suy nghĩ, hối hận. 

Thế nhưng khi thực sự bước vào kiếp sống nô lệ, tận mắt chứng kiến và chịu đựng sự đau đau đớn và ô nhục thì thật sự quá sức tưởng tượng của Hamish. Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn cắn răn, nhẫn nhục chịu đựng vì Harry, nàng là người thân còn lại duy nhất. Là trách nhiệm của cậu. “Ta đã không thể cứu được ai cả” cậu nghĩ thầm, chua xót. Nhưng tính mạng này đổi lại sự tự do cho Harry hoàn toàn xứng đáng, và là điều an ủi duy nhất mà cậu có được. Hamish nhắm mắt lại, cậu tự chấn an mình. Cậu đang quỳ trên sàn đá hoa cương lạnh buốt, chính giữa một căn phòng lộng lẫy nhưng u ám, tối tăm. Toàn thân của cậu run lên vì lạnh, không một mảnh vải che thân. Đôi tay của cậu bị trói ngược ở đằng sau bởi một sợi dây thừng dày và cứng. Chặt đến nỗi cổ tay của cậu ứa hết cả máu. Hamish không còn cảm nhận được đôi tay của mình nữa. Nếu không được cởi trói hoặc ít nhất nới lỏng dây, đôi tay của cậu có nguy cơ đứt rời. Chân cậu bị xích chặt nhưng lỏng hơn cổ tay một tí, nhưng nó vẫn để lại những vết hằn đỏ trên làn da của cậu. Khắp lưng, cánh tay và bắp đùi của cậu chằng chịt những lằng đỏ ửng kinh khủng, chồng lên nhau do trận đòn tàn nhẫn mà hắn để lại. “Ta đã nhổ vào mặt hắn”. Hamish thầm nhớ lại. Gương mặt sững sờ của hắn lúc ấy thật… vô đối. Bản thân của Hamish cũng ngạc nhiên không kém. Từ trước đến giờ, cậu vốn là một người nhỏ nhẹ, ôn hòa và hầu như không khi nào có những hành động, lời nói khiếm nhã đối với người khác, kể cả với những người không thích cậu, mà số người này gần như rất ít. Chứ đừng nói đến việc sỉ nhục, mà sỉ nhục một nhân vật quyền lực như hắn thì quả thực quá sức tưởng tượng. Và tất nhiên hậu quả của việc làm đó của việc làm đó làm cho Hamish bất tỉnh đến hai ngày liền. Cổ của cậu bị siết chặt bởi một chiếc kiềng sắt, biểu tượng của nô lệ, thật nhục nhã. Hamish cố lờ đi nhưng trong lòng cậu quặng lên đau đớn.

Nô lệ. Hamish sẽ không bao giờ được nhìn thấy ánh nắng mặt trời nữa. Cậu sẽ không được chạy nhảy tự do không xiềng xích trên những cánh đồng cỏ bạt ngàn, đắm mình giữa rừng hoa Hyacinth xinh đẹp, loài hoa yêu thích của cậu. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ được hái những lá thuốc xanh thẫm, chữa bệnh cho con người. Hah! Thật đúng là trớ trêu, suốt bao nhiêu năm qua, Hamish đã chữa bệnh và cứu sống không ít người. Và bây giờ hầu hết bọn họ đều đã chết vì cậu. Những con người vô tội ấy đã phải trả giá vì “dám” chứa chấp cậu và Harry. Nếu Hamish không lầm thì họ hiện giờ cũng đang ở ngay tại nơi nàynhư cậu—Địa ngục. Sự khác biệt giữa cậu và họ là họ đã chết, còn cậu vẫn sống. Họ có lẽ đang ở cung phán xét. Hamish chắc chắn những người dân trong ngôi làng nhỏ ấy tệ lắm cũng phải được vào vườn Asphodel (Nơi dành cho những người thường sau khi chết). Ôi không! họ không thể nào tiến xa được đến cung phán xét. Hamish bàng hoàng nhận ra. Họ chết trong làn nước biển lạnh lẽo, vùi sâu dưới đáy đại dương thăm thẳm. Họ không có tiền để trả cho người lái đò sông Styx. Do đó họ sẽ trở thành những hồn ma lay lắt, phiêu dạt tại bến sông mãi mãi. Họ sẽ không bao giờ tiến vào được bên trong để được phán xét, được siêu thoát. Tất cả đều là lỗi của cậu. Hamish không thể ngăn được một tiếng kêu đau đớn bật ra từ khóe miệng rướm máu. Họ chết là vì cậu. Những ông bà cụ già đáng kính, các cô bé, cậu bé ngây thơ luôn đi theo Hamish, chúng nằng nặc đòi cậu kể những câu chuyện trong các cuốn sách ưa thích của cậu. Mơ ước lớn lên có thể tài giỏi và chữa bệnh như cậu. Và bà Hudson.

Chết chết chết. Chết hết rồi, tất cả đều chết, nhưng cậu thì vẫn sống. “Tất cả đều là lỗi của tôi” nước mắt tuôn rơi trên đôi mà đỏ ửng, rát buốt. “Tôi xin lỗi” cậu nghẹn ngào bật khóc. “Hãy tha lỗi cho tôi”. Ngay lúc ấy, cánh cửa chính bật ra.

Gió mạnh luồn vào làm cho thân thể lõa lồ của cậu run lên bần bật. Tiếng bước chân vang lên phía sau. Có hai người đang tiến tới. Hamish nhắm mắt, thở mạnh, cơ bắp săn lại. Đến lúc rồi. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Cái gì thế này?”. Một giọng nam trầm, thanh tú cất lên. Không phải giọng của hắn, Hamish nghĩ thầm, không lẽ nào… Hơi trẻ, không đúng lắm…

“À, đó là món quà mà anh tặng cho cậu đấy”. Hắn đây rồi, Hamish căm phẫn, nghiến chặt miếng giẻ quấn chặt môi cậu. Họ tiến gần hơn.

“Một thằng nhóc à?” Giọng nói ấy thốt lên, pha lẫn một chút bực mình. “Anh đưa tôi một đứa con nít để làm gì? Đút cơm và ru ngủ cho nó chắc?” Giọng nói ấy chuyển sang mỉa mai. Hamish bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu, cậu luôn bị nhầm là một đứa trẻ do chiều cao khiêm tốn, cùng với thân hình nhỏ bé của mình mặc dù cậu sở hữu một bộ vai tương đối rộng, vạm vỡ... so với chiều cao của cậu. Gương mặt trẻ con tròn mũm, cùng với đôi mắt to, hiền lành, xanh biết như đại dương và đôi môi bé, mỏng thật sự không giúp ít được tí nào, ai cũng lầm tưởng cậu chỉ mới 17, 18. Hamish thở dài trong suy nghĩ.

Tiếng bước chân tiếng lại gần rồi dừng hẳn trước mặt Hamish. Đôi chân trắng dài, thanh mảnh, vận một đôi dép sandal bằng vàng lộng lẫy có quai chéo nhau. Hamish đánh bạo ngẩn mặt lên.

Ô! Đẹp tuyệt! Đó là những suy nghĩ đầu tiên lướt qua não của Hamish. Con người đứng trước mặt cậu đẹp tuyệt vời. Một vẻ đẹp thần thánh không phải ai cũng được chiêm ngưỡng. Người con trai đứng trước Hamish sở hữu một làn da trắng muốt, mái tóc nâu đen dày, quăn thành những lọn ngắn óng ả. Gò má cao, gương mặt xương xương, thanh tú, đôi mắt màu xanh xám huyền ảo. Nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy, Hamish tưởng như cậu đang ngắm nhìn dải ngân hà bao la, rộng lớn. Và chiều cao—Ôi trời, sự tự tị về chiều cao của Hamish nhân lên gấp bội. Cậu thấp hơn hắn cũng phải 20cm. Không thể tin nổi! Đáp lại cậu là ánh mắt soi xét, dò từ trên xuống dưới cơ thể bé nhỏ, đầy thương tích của cậu. Hamish chợt nhớ "tình trạng" của mình, cậu khép chặt đôi chân và cuối gầm người xuống, cố che bớt đi thân thể của cậu càng nhiều càng tốt. Mặt cậu đỏ lửng lên vì xấu hổ. Thình lình, hắn cuối sát người xuống. Hành động bất ngờ ấy làm cậu ngã dật về phía sau, nhưng hai bàn tay kia đã nhanh chóng nắm chặt gương mặt của Hamish. Ánh mắt họ gặp nhau. 

Cả hai im lặng nhìn nhau, 3 giây sau, hắn nhếch mép mỉm cười thành tiếng, kéo mặt Hamish lại gần hơn. “Mhmm” Hamish thốt lên qua miếng vải trong kẽ răng. “Ah, thú vị thật, ngươi không phải là người thường.” Hắn nhận xét. Hai tay nghiêng qua nghiêng lại chiếc đầu của cậu. Hamish nhắm mắt, dìu theo từng cái nghiêng. Rồi hắn ngừng lại và đứng dậy, tay nắm chặt lấy cằm, nâng gương mặt của cậu lên cao bằng một sức mạnh phi thường. Hamish phải quỳ thẳng người theo.

“Ngươi là một Á Thần” hắn khẳng định, đôi mắt xanh xám sắc như mắt mèo long lanh, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh biết mệt mỏi của kẻ quỳ dưới. 

\--Tbc--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Các bạn ủng hộ bằng cách comment (Không cần đăng kí) và click Kudos (chỉ cần nhấp chuột, không cần đăng kí) . Cảm ơn các bạn đã dành thời gian đọc câu chuyện này =)~  
> ~Dark Moon~


	2. Đêm đầu tiên

“Phải, nó là một á thần” Giọng nói đằng sau Hamish vang lên. Hắn bước lại gần, thình lình nắm chặt lấy tóc của cậu, giật ngược mạnh ra đằng sau. Đôi bàn tay của kẻ phía trước vẫn nắm chặt lấy cằm cậu, cả hai người họ giữ chặt cậu ở tư thế nửa nhấc, nửa quỳ đau đớn. Hamish bị giữ chặt, cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bất lực và yếu đuối như lúc này. Kẻ đằng sau kéo hẳn cậu ra. Tay vẫn nắm chặt lấy một lượng lớn trên mái tóc vàng của cậu. Hamish rít lên một tiếng kêu đau đớn. “Con trai của cái thứ nghiệt chủng rác rưởi đó” hắn gầm lên bên tai cậu, Hamish cảm nhận được một sự nguy hiểm chết người trong giọng nói trầm kinh khủng đó, mồ hôi lăn trên lưng cậu, đụng vào vết thương đỏ gay chằn chịt. Tất cả làm cho cậu không khỏi rùng mình. Đôi mắt của kẻ đứng trước vẫn không rời khỏi mắt cậu. Rồi hắn bất chợt nhìn xuống “chỗ ấy”, xăm soi. Hoảng loạn, Hamish khép chặt chân lại, mắt nhìn sang hướng khác, tập trung vào cây cột trắng, tránh gặp ánh mắt của kẻ phía trước. Sự bất hợp tác này bị kẻ đằng sau trông thấy (hiển nhiên). Hắn thở ra một tiếng rồi nhấc Hamish lên hẳn, tay siết chặt hơn nữa vào mái tóc của cậu đến nỗi Hamish thốt ra một tiếng “Mhmm” lớn. Bàn tay còn lại đưa vào háng cậu kéo banh hai chân ra. Tay cầm tóc nghiêng người Hamish về phía đằng sau để kẻ phía trước có được góc nhìn rõ hơn. 

Ôi chao, nhục chưa. Chưa bao giờ cậu cảm thấy nhục nhã ê chề đến như vậy. Chưa bao giờ cậu cảm thấy trơ trọi cả nghĩa bóng lẫn nghĩa đen. Kẻ đứng trước có vẻ khoái trá trước vẻ mặt đau khổ của cậu. Hắn nhếch mép cười, đưa bàn tay trắng muốt lạnh lẽo lên vuốt ve má cậu.

“Ngươi còn trinh à?” Nói đoạn hắn đưa tay xuống vuốt ve khuông ngực vuông vức, Hamish giật mình hoảng sợ. Cậu cố vùng vẫy hất tay hắn ra nhưng vô hiệu. Kẻ đằng sau cười khẩy trước nỗ lực đáng thương vô vọng ấy.

“Hiển nhiên rồi.” Hắn lẩm bẩm, đưa mắt nhìn lên còn người bé nhỏ phía trước. Hamish nhắm chặt mắt lại, cố tự chấn tĩnh mình. Đừng khóc. Không được khóc trước mặt lũ rác rưởi này. Vì Harry, hãy bình tĩnh. Bình tĩnh. Dịu xuống nào.

“Chưa bao giờ được ở sâu trong cơ thể của một người đàn bà phải không?” hắn tiếp tục, rồi thình lình đưa tay nắm chặt “phần dưới” của cậu, nắn nhẹ trong lòng bàn tay.

Thề với tất cả các chư thần đã và đang hiện diện trên thế gian, Hamish chưa bao giờ cảm thấy nhục nhã như thế này. Tất cả thật quá sức tưởng tượng và sức chịu đựng của cậu. Máu cậu sôi lên vì xấu hổ và tức giận, toàn thân run lên trước sự đụng chạm bằng tay đấy. Cậu ném một cái nhìn căm phẫn vào kẻ phía trước. Cái nhìn đe dọa và nguy hiểm nhất mà cậu có thể nhìn. Hắn tay đó vẫn nắm phần dưới của cậu, tay còn lại đưa lên kéo miếng giẻ ra khỏi miệng của Hamish. “Ngươi có phiền không?” Hắn hỏi đểu, giọng thách thức pha lẫn thú vị.

Sự cám dỗ sỉ nhục hoặc nói hay hành động một điều gì đó kinh khủng đáp trả vào mặt cả hai tên trước và sau bao trùm lấy Hamish. Tuy nhiên, đó không phải là điều khôn ngoan. Thứ nhất, bản giao kèo đảm bảo sự tự do và an toàn cho Harry chỉ có tác dụng nếu cậu ngoan ngoãn phục tùng. Thứ hai, như đã nói ở trên, chửi lại kẻ đang kẹp mình ở trước lẫn sau trong tư thế dâm dục, lõa thể, tay chân bị trói chặt, bất lực, người đầy thương tích, ba ngày chưa có gì vào bụng,… thật sự rất rất thiếu khôn ngoan. Hamish nuốt cục tức dâng đầy ở cổ xuống. 

“Không, thưa **ngài** ” Hamish trả lời, ánh mắt giận dữ không khuất phục nhìn chằm chằm vào kẻ đứng trước. Cậu nghe một tiếng thở dài đằng sau, và ngay chớp mắt, hắn xoay người cậu lại. Cái tát mạnh đến nỗi Hamish ngã ngay sang phía bên trái, máu đỏ hộc ra. Hắn bước ngang, chân giẫm thẳng lên đầu cậu, day nghiến. Hamish thốt lên một tiếng kêu đau đớn, thở dốc. Hắn thản nhiên quay sang hỏi kẻ phía trước.

“Sao? Cậu thấy thế nào? Cậu có-- “ 

“Có” hắn đáp lại cộc lốc. “Hãy đưa nó cho em. Em muốn có nó” Hắn nói.

“Tốt. Anh biết là cậu sẽ lấy.” Hắn mỉm cười, chân day mạnh xuống đầu của Hamish, cậu rên lên. “Ngoan ngoãn nhé Hamish. Ngươi đã biết hậu quả cho những kẻ chống lại bọn ta rồi đấy" nói đoạn, hắn cuối xuống tát nhẹ vào phần má bị thương của cậu. “Oh, và bản giao kèo nữa, Hamish. Ở lại vui vẻ nhé”. Mặt cậu tái mét không còn một hột máu. Nói rồi hắn nhấc chân ra, quay sang đứa em trai thần thánh, gật đầu. Người em nhìn đáp trả một cách lơ đãng “Tạm biệt, anh trai”. Một luồng xoáy nước biển xanh nhạt hiện lên giữa không trung, bao phủ lấy người anh. “Ôi quên mất, tuy hơi muộn nhưng xin chia buồn về chuyện vợ cậu. Vui lên đi, bọn đàn bà toàn là một lũ rắc rối. Tránh càng xa càng tốt.” Rồi biến mất hoàn toàn.

“Hừ, thốt ra từ miệng kẻ có cả tá ả tình nhân và một mụ vợ” Người em lầm bầm đáp lại, trong không trung phát ra một tiếng cười văng vẳng. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Im lặng một lần nữa phủ kín căn phòng, Hamish cảm nhận được bước chân đang tiến lại gần mình. Cậu thốt lên một tiếng thổn thức nhẹ trước khi ý thức được mình vừa làm gì. “Đứng dậy” hắn ra lệnh.

Từ từ, Hamish ngồi dậy, nhăn mặt vì động phải vết thương ở bụng. Hắn vẫn chăm chú nhìn cậu, Hamish cuối mặt xuống, tránh nhìn ánh mắt xanh xám như đang nuốt trọn thân thể của cậu. Bất thình lình, hắn búng tay, toàn bộ xiềng xích trên cơ thể cậu rơi hững hờ lên mặt sàn, kể cả chiếc kiềng sắt trên cổ cậu nữa. Hamish giật mình, cậu chầm chậm đưa mắt nhìn lên. Đáp lại cậu không phải là ánh mắt khinh khi, lạnh nhạt, thay vào đấy là ánh nhìn trìu mến, ấm áp nhưng cũng có một chút kiêu ngạo về vị thế của mình. Hắn đưa tay lên má cậu, vuốt nhẹ như đang âu yếm một con thú nhỏ. Mắt Hamish cụp xuống, cậu cảm thấy êm ái và khó chịu cùng một lúc. Ta là con người, không phải là thú cưng để hắn vuốt ve. Ồ không, không hẳn là người, ta là một Á Thần, tuyệt chưa. Vinh hạnh làm sao, hừ. Chỉ vì một nửa dòng máu chảy cơ thể này là Thần Huyết đã sinh ra biết bao nhiêu bi ai, bất hạnh cho biết bao nhiêu người dân vô tội, kể cả chính bản thân cậu nữa. “Ngươi đang nghĩ vậy?” Giọng hắn bất ngờ cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cậu. Tay còn lại đưa lên má bên kia của cậu, nâng nhẹ để Hamish nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn một lần nữa. “Cứ nói cho ta biết những suy nghĩ thật của ngươi, ta không cắn đâu” Hắn cười mỉm, đôi mắt xanh xám lung linh xinh đẹp.

Hamish nhìn hắn, không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Cậu nhận thấy sự chênh lệch chiều cao lớn giữa cậu và hắn, Hamish chỉ đứng tới miệng của hắn thôi. Hắn cao khoảng 195cm nhưng dáng dấp mảnh khảnh làm cho hắn có vẻ cao hơn nữa. Mình thua hắn đến 25cm, ôi trời! Cậu mông lung suy nghĩ. Bất chợt bàn tay hắn nắm chặt má cậu hơn nữa, đưa Hamish quay về với hiện tại. Cậu chăm chú nhìn hắn và nhận thấy hắn đang nhướn mày, chờ đợi câu trả lời.

“Tôi..tôi…” Hamish lắp bắp. Suy nghĩ câu trả lời, xem nên nói với hắn rằng anh trai hắn là thằng khốn vĩ đại nhất từ trước đến nay mà cậu biết được hay việc cậu cảm thấy tự ti vô cùng về chiều cao của mình so với hắn... Đôi mắt lung linh dịu dàng khi nãy tối sầm lại mỗi giây trôi qua, bàn tay hắn siết mạnh hai má cậu. Hamish cảm nhận không khí căng thẳng tăng dần lên. Cậu nuốt một hơi và nhìn hắn, vai cậu đang run lên vì lạnh.. và sợ.

“Tôi nghĩ… tôi hơi đói..!” Đó là một câu nói vớ vẩn. Nhưng không phải không đúng, đã ba ngày qua cậu không có được một mẩu bánh mì nào cả. Bụng cậu đang sôi lên vì đói. Hắn nhìn cậu hơi ngạc nhiên rồi dịu hẳn xuống, “Tất nhiên rồi” hắn lẩm bẩm. “Đi theo ta”, nói rồi hắn quay lưng bước đi. Hamish chần chừ bước theo.

Lặng lẽ, họ băng qua những hành lang dài và rộng, đầy những cây cột đá trắng uy nghi, lộng lẫy nhưng đượm buồn, lạnh lẽo. Suốt dọc đường, hắn chằng nói hoặc quay lại nhìn cậu đến một lần. Rồi hắn dừng lai, đẩy cánh cửa dẫn vào một căn phòng rộng và tối. “Vào đi” hắn ra lệnh. Hamish ngập ngừng nhưng quyết định bước vào, hah! Không vào mà được à. Hắn búng tay, cả căn phòng sáng rực lên, và Hamish kinh hoàng. Đây là phòng ngủ, cậu nuốt nước bọt. Cái quái gì thế này!? 

“Đây là phòng ngủ.” Hamish lặp lại suy nghĩ của mình, cậu nhìn hắn.

“Hiển nhiên rồi” Hắn đảo mắt, trả lời hơi khó chịu, như thể Hamish vừa nói một câu ngớ ngẩn vậy. “Lên giường, nằm sấp xuống.” Hắn nhìn cậu.

Họ nhìn nhau…

Mắt Hamish mở rộng hết cỡ, môi cậu há ra cả khúc. Cậu ngây người ra, trời trồng. Đó hiển nhiên không phải là một hình ảnh trang nhã. Hắn chăm chú nhìn cậu, gương mặt không chút biểu cảm. Hamish bắt đầu ngó nghiêng ngó dọc, tìm hướng thoát. Hắn như đọc được suy nghĩ của cậu, cười gằn một tiếng rồi nói “Thật sao Hamish? Ngươi thật sự đang tìm lối thoát thật đấy à?”. Trước khi Hamish kịp định thần, hắn cắp cậu lên bằng một tay, như thể cậu là một con dê con vậy. Hamish hoảng loạn, cậu giãy giụa nhưng chỉ khiến cho hắn siết chặt cậu hơn. Hamish thét lên:

“Thả ta ra, thả ta ra ngay, đồ biến thái”. ”Nếu không thì sao” hắn đáp lại ngay tức khắc.

“Ta.. ta sẽ cắn lưỡi, chết ngay cho ngươi coi!”. Có lẽ bị bỏ đói và đánh đập đã thực sự khiến đầu óc của một vị bác sĩ thốt lên những câu trả lời ngớ ngẩn vô đối. Đe dọa chủ nhân bằng sự tự tử của mình. Hắn cười thành tiếng, tiếp tục bước đi, tay cắp chặt Hamish hơn. Đến gần chiếc giường, hắn hất nhẹ cậu xuống. Hamish cố thu người lại nhưng hắn nhanh chóng nắm chặt chân cậu, kéo thẳng ra. Tay còn lại nắm lấy vai trái của cậu lật xuống. Hamish giơ tay phải lên đẩy hắn ra, nhưng tay hắn nhanh chóng nắm lấy tay cậu, ấn chặt xuống giường. Hắn thay đổi tư thế, hai chân giang rộng quỳ chính giữa hông Hamish, cố định cậu. Hamish thốt lên một tiếng kêu thổn thức. Cậu cắn chặt răng, mắt nhắm nghiền lại. Từ từ, hắn cúi xuống, nhẹ nhàng đặt đôi môi lạnh giá lên lưng cậu.

\--Tbc--


	3. Hades, Chúa tể của Âm ty. Vua của các linh hồn và sự trù phú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mình nghe bài Decode_Paramore khi viết chương này :)  
> http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/Decode-Paramore/IW9WUAEC.html

…………………………………………………

“Hamish”… “Hamish”…. “Ngươi làm cái quái gì vậy!?”

“Hả!?” Hamish mở mắt, cậu cảm nhận được nước mắt thấm đầy gương mặt của mình, toàn thân cậu run lên bần bật. 

“Ngươi… Ta mới phải là người phải hỏi câu đó. Không phải ngươi đang… cưỡng bức ta sao?” Hamish đáp trả, giọng cậu run rẩy.

“Huh!?” Hắn đáp lại, giọng trầm ngâm. Đoạn hắn cuối xuống, tiếp tục hôn dọc lưng cậu. Hamish nhắm mắt, tay nắm chặt, nước mắt cậu thấm ướt chiếc gối trắng tinh. Phải chịu đựng, vì Harry, ngươi phải chịu đựng. Hamish tự nhủ với chính mình. “Ahh---“ Cậu thốt lên kinh hoàng pha lẫn hưng phấn khi môi hắn hôn lên bắp đùi của cậu, Hamish định rụt chân lại, đẩy hắn ra, nhưng tay hắn đưa lên giữ chặt hông cậu. “Ta có cần phải xích ngươi lại không nhỉ?” Hắn hỏi, nhướn mày. Hamish thở dốc, cậu nằm im, nuốt nước mắt. Chờ đợi.

Hắn tiếp tục, hôn dọc cẳng chân của cậu, rồi hắn trườn lên, hôn cổ cậu, tay vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng chiếc má phải đau nhói của Hamish. Hắn đưa tay quệt đi dòng nước mắt chảy dài trên khuông mặt cậu. Hamish cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhục nhã không tưởng được. Cậu cảm thấy mình thấp kém và dơ bẩn hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu như một đứa con gái lầu xanh chờ được “lên đĩa”. Hắn đặt đôi môi lạnh giá vào tai cậu, thì thầm _“Chưa phải hôm nay đâu, Hamish”_ , rồi hắn dừng lại, ngồi lùi ra mép giường. Hamish ngạc nhiên, cậu hồi hộp quay người lại. Hắn ngồi im, mắt không rời khỏi cậu. Hamish mở miệng, cậu định hỏi tại sao nhưng bất chợt, cậu nhận thấy mình không còn đau nữa. Cậu đưa tay ra phía sau, sờ. Lưng, cổ và chân cậu sạch trơn, không một vết sẹo. Cậu đưa mắt lên nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, thắc mắc. 

Hắn im lặng, gương mặt không biểu lộ cảm xúc, nhẹ nhàng nâng bàn tay cậu lên, hôn khẽ vào cổ tay cậu. Hamish để yên. Rồi hắn lặp lại tương tự với cổ tay kia. Mỗi một nụ hôn được đặt xuống là mỗi một vết thương lành đi. Hamish tận mắt chứng kiến đôi môi xinh đẹp như hút đi hết những vết lằng đỏ lè, đau nhói của cậu vào miệng hắn. Hắn đưa mắt lên nhìn cậu, Hamish nhận ra miệng cậu đang há hốc vì kinh ngạc, cậu ngậm miệng lại, mắt cụp xuống, thẹn thùng.

Hắn mỉm cười trước bộ mặt bối rối của cậu, tay vẫn nắm chặt tay cậu. Hắn trườn lên phía trước, mặt họ gần chạm nhau. Hắn thì thầm:

“Má và khuông miệng của ngươi đang bị thương kìa, có cần ta chữa luôn cho không?” Hắn cười, giọng nói du dương, pha chút.. đểu giả. Sau 2 giây “ngây ngất” Hamish bắt đầu tỉnh hẳn lại. Cậu rụt tay lại, đẩy người ra khỏi hắn. Cậu đưa hai tay lên ngực, chân thu lại. Trông Hamish chẳng khác gì một con gà bông dễ thương, xinh xắn… dưới góc nhìn của hắn, hiển nhiên rồi.

“Khỏi. À, ý tôi là không cần đâu. Nó sẽ lành nhanh thôi.” Hamish e dè trả lời. “Cảm ơn ngài”…. “Đã chữa trị cho tôi… Tôi rất cảm kích”. Cậu nhìn hắn, mỉm cười. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu cười kể từ khi cậu bị lôi vào kiếp sống nô lệ này, Hamish nhận ra. Cậu ngẩn lên, ánh mắt của hắn vẫn không rời cậu. Rồi hắn bất ngờ đưa tay ra, hành đông này làm Hamish giật nảy mình, lùi ra phía sau hơn nữa. Hắn nhếch mép, đáp:

“Hades, Chúa tể của Âm ty. Vua của các linh hồn và sự trù phú”

Ồ, vậy mà cậu cứ tưởng… thôi. Hamish thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cậu đưa cánh tay bé nhỏ ra, mắt nhìn thẳng vào kẻ đối diện.

“Hamish, bác sĩ kiêm nô lệ, chẳng có gì đặc biệt để gây ấn tượng với ai, oh, ngoài việc tôi là người sống duy nhất ở địa ngục”. Hắn cười trước lời giới thiệu của cậu. “Oh, Ta nghĩ ta có thể thay đổi được chuyện ấy đấy” Hades đáp lại, ngài thích thú nhìn Hamish. “Tôi nhận thức được việc ấy” cậu đáp lại, “thực tế, tôi không kì vọng mình sẽ sống thọ kể từ khi bước chân vào nơi này. Nội lặp lại câu nói trên đã thấy giảm thọ đi mấy ngày rồi.” cậu đáp lại, mắt không rời khỏi Hades.

Giờ thì ngài đã cười hẳn thành tiếng rõ to, đưa tay phải lên vuốt nhẹ má cậu. Trước mặt ngài là một gương mặt ngây thơ, xinh xắn nhưng cương nghị. Nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh biếc, to tròn của cậu như ngắm nhìn cả lòng đại dương thu nhỏ, nhưng không có đến một gợn sóng dữ tợn. Ngài âu yếm nhìn cậu, nói:

“Hãy đi tắm đi, ta sẽ tìm cho ngươi cái gì đó để ăn”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ 

Đã lâu lắm rồi mới có người đặt chân vào nơi đây. Cung điện này bao giờ cũng lạnh lẽo, hiu quạnh như chủ nhân của nó vậy. Đại điện có lẽ là nơi đông đúc nhất. Mỗi ngày, ngài ngồi trên ngai vàng, lắng nghe câu chuyện các linh hồn và phân loại họ. Những câu chuyện nhàm chán, họ lảm nhảm những chuyện y hệt nhau,”Khi còn sống tôi đã-Và giờ đây tôi đã”. NHÀM! Đáng lẽ ra ngài không nên tham gia vào cái trò rút thăm vớ vẩn 330 năm trước. Poseidon và Zeus dành lấy phần biển và trời, trong khi ngài phải cai trị chốn âm ti cô quạnh. Bạn đồng hành của ngài là lũ ma quỷ và linh hồn ngu ngốc, nhàm chán. Cerberus đỡ hơn một tí nhưng suy cho cùng, nó cũng chỉ là một con chó. Thanatos là cận thần trung thành lâu năm của ngài, nhưng trí tuệ của ông ta cũng chỉ “thường thường bậc trung”. Nói đúng hơn là nổi bật giữa một đám không ra gì. Perse--Không, miễn bàn. Ngài không bao giờ muốn nhắc đến tên người phụ nữ đó nữa. Cô ta có xuống địa--không, không phải địa ngục. Cô ta có thể cút lên thiên đàng hay mặt đất, chỉ cần chừng nào cô ta không bén mảng gần địa ngục, ngài không quan tâm. 

Bực mình, bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ đến những chuyện không đâu, ngài thở dài. Đưa mắt nhìn xuống thân hình co ro, kiệt sức của con người bé nhỏ trên giường. Sau khi được ăn no và tắm rửa sạch sẽ, cậu đang nằm ngủ, gương mặt mệt mỏi. Là chúa tể địa ngục, Hades không xa lạ gì với những trò tra tấn, hành hạ dã man. Tuy nhiên, những kẻ bị tra tấn, hành hạ ở đây xứng đáng lãnh nhận những việc đó. Bọn chúng đều là những kẻ có tội, độc ác, giết người, cướp của,… . Hades chắc chắn không phải là một vị thần khoan dung, dễ động lòng, ngài tự nhận xét bản thân mình. Nhưng khi bước qua cánh cửa đó, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy dáng hình bé nhỏ quỳ giữa căn phòng, trần truồng, xiềng xích, toàn thân đầy những vết thương đỏ lét, chằng chịt chồng lên nhau, đó thật sự là một cảnh tượng đáng thương tâm. Có cái gì đó nóng lên trong cơ thể ngài khi nhìn thấy con người ấy như vậy, mặc dù ngài chưa hề biết đó là ai. Ngài bước đến, nóng lòng muốn biết xem con người nhỏ bé kia đã làm gì nên tội để phải nhận lãnh một hình phạt tàn nhẫn như thế. Ngài muốn-phải nhìn vào gương mặt của cậu. Sau một lúc, cậu từ từ ngẩn lên. Ánh mắt họ gặp nhau. Hades cảm nhận rõ ràng điều gì đó đang diễn ra trong cơ thể và tâm trí của ngài, không thể diễn tả được. Nhân danh các thánh thần, cả chính bản thân ngài nữa, cảm giác này y hệt như lần đầu tiên ngài nhìn thấy người đàn bà ấy thơ thẩn hái hoa bên thung lũng Sicily, thậm chí còn mãnh liệt hơn nữa. 

Giây thứ nhất: người thanh niên này là nhất định xuất thân quyền quí, những đường nét thanh tú trên gương mặt nói lên điều đó (1). Nhưng lại được nuôi nấng trong nhân gian, cậu sở hữu một đôi mắt cương nghị, nhưng rụt rè, không dám nhìn thẳng vào ngài, điều thường thấy ở những thường dân khi đối diện với tầng lớp cao hơn (2)+(1) --> Hoàng thân bị thất lạc?. Người này là một thầy thuốc, đâu đó trên cơ thể cậu vẫn còn vảng vất mùi lá thảo mộc. Bị cưỡng ép vào kiếp nô lệ. Lý do? Chắc chắn không phải ăn cắp, cậu ấy không phải là loại người như vậy. Dẹp giết người qua một bên (Coi nào, nhìn vào mặt cậu ấy đi, ta gạch giả thiết đó là có lí do chính đáng!). Cậu ấy chỉ mới bị bắt làm nô lệ mấy ngày thôi, vết roi trên lưng, đùi và cánh tay có khoảng 3, 4 ngày. Sức đánh và cách đánh cỡ đó chắc chắn của Poseidon (3) --> Chính Poseidon là người đã bắt cậu vào kiếp sống nô lệ. 

Giây thứ hai: tại sao vậy anh trai? Tại sao lại trút giận tàn nhẫn lên một đứa trẻ như vậy? --> Ồ, hắn luôn là thằng khốn từ trước đến giờ (tức giận nhớ lại chuyện rút thăm). Không! Với cương vị là một vị thần, hành động ấy của anh thật thấp kém, anh trai ạ. Anh chưa bao giờ cư cử như vậy cả. Vậy thì tại sao?... --> Ồ, trả thù. Chắc chắn không phải trả thù không nhằm trực tiếp vào Hamish. Nếu nhằm vào cậu thì cậu đã chẳng quỳ ở đây để ngài có thể suy luận) --> Cha mẹ của cậu chăng? Ai đã chọc giận Poseidon đến như vậy? Tại sao đưa cậu ấy xuống địa ngục? Anh định mượn tay ta hành hạ, giết dần cậu ấy à? 

Giây thứ ba: Không có gì cả!? Suốt cả giây một và giây hai, tại sao ta không nghe được bất kì suy nghĩ nào của con người đang quỳ dưới chân này. Tại sao vậy? Không lẽ…

ỒOOO, eureka! Ta nghĩ ta đã biết chính xác ngươi là ai rồi, con cừu con bé nhỏ à.

\--Tbc--


	4. Cuộc nói chuyện

…………………………………………………

_… Hooooờ hooờ, *Tiếng thở mạnh*… Làm ơn đi….._

_… Làm ơn… Hãy tha cho nó…._

_*Không*_

_… Người ngài cần là ta, nó không có tội tình gì cả… Làm ơn đi…._

_*Không*_

_… Ngài muốn chém muốn giết tùy ý, nhưng xin hãy tha cho nó đi. Dù gì thì nó cũng là…_

_Một luồng sóng nước vung lên, tát thẳng vào gương mặt của người đàn ông. Người ngã xuống, máu đỏ hộc ra._

_*Không, không, làm ơn, … xin ngài đừng giết ông ấy…* Cậu đưa mắt lên, van xin._

_Hắn đưa mắt nhìn cậu rồi quay sang người đàn ông trước mặt, rồi hắn cười. “Ồ đừng lo, ta sẽ để cho nó sống. Thậm chí ta còn tìm cho nó vị trí thích hợp với địa vị của nó nữa là khác”. Một nét phẫn nộ thoát lên trên gương mặt người ấy trước câu nói của hắn, nhưng rồi người quay sang Hamish, nhìn cậu với ánh mắt mà có lẽ suốt cuộc đời, cậu sẽ không bao giờ quên được, rồi mỉm cười dịu dàng với cậu._

_“Ta yêu con”_

_*KHOOOOOÔNG!!!!*_

…………………………………………………

“KHÔNG!” cậu hét lên kinh hoàng, nước mắt chảy dài trên gương mặt, người cậu đầy mồ hôi. Mình đang ở đâu đây, cậu suy nghĩ, đưa mắt nhìn quanh căn phòng rộng lớn. Ô, nhớ rồi, ta đang ở địa ngục. Cậu rùng mình trước suy nghĩ đó. Chậm rãi, cậu đặt chân xuống giường, giáo giác nhìn quanh. Mọi thứ quá im ắng, vắng lặng. “Không biết bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi nhỉ? Sáng hay tối, không biết” cậu lẩm bẩm một mình, rồi cậu chợt nhận thấy một cánh cửa sổ lớn ở phía bên trái căn phòng. Hamish thận trọng bước đến mở cửa và ngay lập tức choáng ngợp bởi cảnh tượng trước mắt. Cả cuộc đời này, chưa bao giờ cậu được chiêm ngưỡng một thứ gì đẹp đến như vậy. Bầu trời trước mặt cậu là một cực quang tuyệt đẹp được thêu dệt bởi vô vàn những dải sáng đầy màu sắc lung linh, sinh động. Bất chợt, một luồng bụi cát lấp lánh bay đến trước mặt cậu, tỏa sáng rực rỡ bên khung cửa sổ. Không kiềm được, cậu đưa tay chạm nhẹ vào và chúng tan ra thành hàng trăm ngôi sao nhỏ và bay vụt lên cao. Cậu thích thú ngắm nhìn quang cảnh đẹp đẽ ấy mãi đến khi có tiếng bước chân vang lên từ phía cửa chính. Hamish giật mình, cậu quay người lại. Tiếng bước chân mỗi lúc một gần hơn, cậu thở gấp, nắm chặt tay, gương mặt lo âu, chờ đợi.

Cánh cửa bật ra, cậu vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi đó không phải là Hades. Trước mặt cậu là một người đàn ông-không, một vị thần vô cùng đẹp trai và quyến rũ. Ngài sở hữu một mái tóc đen mượt có điểm một vài sợi tóc bạc, làn da rám nắng khỏe khoắn với một gương mặt hiền từ. Nhưng đó không phải là cái làm cho Hamish kinh ngạc. Sau lưng của ngài là một bộ cánh rộng lớn có lông đen nhánh. Ngài chầm chậm bước lại gần cậu, gương mặt điềm tĩnh, dịu dàng tránh làm cậu hoảng sợ. 

“À, cậu là Hamish phải không?” Ngài hỏi, giọng ấm áp. Hamish mỉm cười đáp lại “Vâng”.

“Rất vui được biết cậu, ta là Thanatos, vị thần của sự chết chóc và diệt vong” Ngài trả lời.

“Ngài trông không có vẻ chết chóc, diệt vong lắm” Hamish thành thật thú nhận.

“Phải” ngài cười to. “Thực ra lần nào đi thu thập những linh hồn, họ đều nói với ta như vậy cả”. Họ mỉm cười nhìn nhau.

“Đây, mặc cái này vào đi không sẽ bị lạnh đấy” Ngài đưa cho cậu một bộ áo váy ngắn bằng vải lụa trắng tinh cùng với một đôi dép sandal màu nâu da thuộc, có quai chéo, thân dép có nạm một viên ngọc bích xinh đẹp. Hamish nhận lấy bộ đồ từ tay ngài. Đó là một chiếc áo đơn giản, không hoa văn nhưng chất liệu vô cùng êm mượt, đắt tiền, Hamish nhận xét. Nó quá sang trọng so với địa vị thấp kém của cậu. Thực tế, mọi thứ đều quá xa xỉ, vượt quá sức tưởng tượng của cậu. Kể từ khi bước chân vào nơi này, cậu luôn cho rằng mình sẽ phải sống suốt cuộc đời còn lại trong đau đớn và tủi nhục, bị đánh đập, hành hạ và bỏ đói đến chết. Không phải được cho ăn, tắm rửa và nghỉ ngơi trong một căn phòng xa hoa, được khoác lên mình một bộ quần áo đắt tiền như thế này. Cậu ngước lên định cảm ơn thì Thanatos bất ngờ hỏi.

“Mặt ngươi sao vậy?” Ngài nhăn mặt, nhìn lên đôi má và khóe miệng sưng đỏ của cậu. Hamish đưa tay lên má xoa nhẹ vết thương. Cậu đỏ mặt nhớ lại chuyện tối hôm qua. Cậu đã lịch sự từ chối không cho Hades hôn lên má và môi mình, nếu không bây giờ cậu đã không còn đau nữa, Hamish nghĩ thầm. Không! Ta đang nghĩ cái quái gì thế. Cậu tự rủa mình. Đương nhiên là không cho hắn hôn rồi, đau nữa cũng phải chịu chứ mấy vết thương này thì nhằm nhò gì. Bàn tay của Thanatos nhẹ nhàng kéo lấy bàn tay trên khuông má của cậu ra, Hamish giật mình trước hành động ấy. Bỗng từ tay ngài phát ra một luồng sáng nhỏ màu xanh lợt. Thanatos vuốt nhẹ vào hai má của cậu và mọi vết thương nhanh chóng biến mất. Hamish kinh ngạc nhìn ngài. Đáp lại cậu là một nụ cười tươi rói, ngài bảo:

“Đấy, hết đau hẳn rồi nhé”.

“Cảm ơn ngài” cậu đáp, ánh mắt biết ơn, cảm động.

“Không có gì” Ngài nói. “Nhanh, đi thay áo để rồi còn đi yết kiến ngài nữa chứ” Ngài giục giã.

“Yết… yết kiến?” Cậu lắp bắp, gương mặt căng thẳng, lo ngại.

“Đương nhiên rồi, nhanh nào cậu bé, Hades không phải là người đầy kiên nhẫn đâu”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Đại điện là một đại sảnh rộng lớn với một dọc hai hàng những cột đá lớn nạm đầy ngọc ngà châu báu. Sàn nhà được lát bằng đá hoa cương có màu xanh ngọc bích, trên tường trưng bày những bức điêu khắc tinh xảo vẽ về nguồn gốc các vị thần. Tuy vậy, lối vào duy nhất lại được bao bọc bởi những vực thẳm sâu hoắm, tối u. Nếu kẻ bất hạnh nào vô tình ngã hoặc bị đẩy xuống thì chỉ có nước thịt nát xương tan. Hamish rùng mình trước suy nghĩ đó. 

Hades ngồi chễm chệ trên ngai vàng, hai tay đưa trước mặt đan vào nhau, đôi mắt xinh đẹp nhắm nghiền như đang suy ngẫm chuyện gì đó. Ngài bận một bộ áo giáp bằng vàng, đầu đội vương miệng. Dáng điệu uy nghi, lộng lẫy muôn phần, khác hẳn so với ngày hôm qua. Hamish thành thật với bản thân khi công nhận rằng ngài trông thật quyến rũ (nóng bỏng!)và oai nghiêm. Ôi chết tiệt, mình nghĩ cái quái gì vậy! Cậu tự rủa mình, gương mặt nghiêm trang, cố không biểu lộ cảm xúc.

“Thưa bệ hạ, người đã dẫn đến rồi ạ” Thanatos lên tiếng, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của ngài. Hades mở mắt, ngài nhìn xuống và ra lệnh.

“Lại đây, Hamish”. Cậu vâng lệnh bước đến, dừng lại cách ngai vàng khoảng 3 mét.

“Bước hẳn lên đây, đối diện với ta” Ngài ra lệnh, mắt chú mục vào cậu. Hamish chớp mắt ngạc nhiên, cậu cẩn thận bước lại gần, trong lòng hơi hoang mang. 

“Thanatos cho khanh lui. Đi lo tiếp việc của khanh đi”. Ngài nói nhưng mắt không rời khỏi cậu đến một giây. Hamish nghe một tiếng gió vụt, cậu quay lại thì Thanatos đã không còn ở đấy nữa. Một bàn tay lạnh lẽo bất chợt nắm lấy vai cậu, xoay người lại để đối diện với ngài. Hades đưa mắt nhìn dọc cơ thể của cậu từ trên xuống dưới, rồi ngài mỉm cười:

“Trông được lắm. Không tệ chút nào cả. Máu trắng hợp với ngươi đấy” nói đoạn ngài đưa tay lên nâng cằm của cậu. “Nhìn chung quanh xem Hamish, tất cả thật u ám và đen tối” ngài đảo mắt nhìn quanh. “Và nhìn lại ngươi xem, xinh đẹp, thánh thiện (Thánh thiện con mẹ gì, Hamish nghĩ thầm) cứ như hiện thân của một tia nắng lẻ loi, mong manh vô tình lạc vào một cái hố đen sâu thẳm, không có lối thoát”. Ngài say sưa nói rồi bất chợt nhìn xuống và nhận thấy Hamish đang nhìn ngài với ánh mắt “lạ”, chân mày nhướng lên. Ngài chau mày hỏi “Không hay à?”. “Không ạ, ngài cứ tiếp tục đi” cậu trả lời, trong lòng nghĩ theo hướng ngược lại. Ngài thở dài, nhìn cậu “Ồ ngươi thấy đấy, ta không phải là kẻ giỏi văn chương, sử dụng ngôn từ hoa mỹ” ngài đảo mắt. “Nói tóm lại, trông ngươi rất… (ngài nhìn cậu với cặp mắt “tà tà”, Hamish không khỏi rùng mình nhẹ) ổn, khác xa so với ngày hôm qua, nhỉ?” 

“Vâng, thần xin đội ơn bệ hạ đã rủi lòng chữa trị vết thương và cho thần được mặc quần áo. Ngài thật tử tế và nhân từ” Hamish đáp lại, cậu nhìn ngài với anh mắt biết ơn và mỉm cười. Đáp lại cậu là một tràng cười khe khẽ, ngài âu yếm nhìn cậu, tay mơn trớn nhẹ đôi má.

“Ồ, ta không phải là một kẻ tử tế và nhân từ đâu” Ngài trả lời. “Mặt khác, ta còn đi ngược lại nữa kìa. Cái đó ta đảm bảo với ngươi đấy”. Chân mày của Hamish thoáng cau lại, nhưng rồi cậu nhìn ngài, điềm tĩnh trả lời:

“Thần không biết về điều ấy. Tuy nhiên trong mắt thần, bệ hạ là người đầu tiên giang tay cưu mang thần kể từ khi thần bị đày đọa vào kiếp nô lệ này. Ngài đã cứu mạng thần, nếu hôm qua ngài không nhận thần thì có lẽ thần đã mất mạng rồi. Không bị giết hay hành hạ thì cũng chết vì thương tích và mất máu”.

“Ngươi nói đúng” ngài trầm ngâm trả lời. “Nhưng” ngài ngồi thẳng dậy, cúi gần lại mặt Hamish, “Ta không cứu ngươi đơn giản vì ta quan tâm, thương hại ngươi. Không đâu Hamish. Ta không thương xót và cũng như không bao giờ cứu một ai cả. Tại sao ta phải cứu một kẻ nào đó khi cái chết của hắn sẽ làm cho ta hùng mạnh hơn?”

“Vậy tại sao ngài lại cứu thần?” Hamish hỏi lại, mắt không rời Hades. Mặt ngài dãn ra, suy nghĩ trong giây lát rồi trả lời.

“Ta có thể đưa ra cho ngươi cả ngàn lý do mà ta cứu ngươi Hamish. Có thể là do ta bỗng dưng thích làm chuyện đó. Do ta nghĩ rằng việc có một nô lệ là Á Thần cũng không phải là một ý tưởng tệ. Cũng có khi do ta muốn có một kẻ thông minh để nói chuyện cùng. Vì sao ta nói ngươi thông minh ư? Ngươi là một bác sĩ, đầu óc cũng phải thế nào chứ nhỉ. Sao ta biết ngươi là một bác sĩ? Vì ta quan sát, Hamish. Người bình thường nhìn nhưng họ không chịu quan sát. Ta thì cả hai. Cũng có thể do ta thấy ngươi là một kẻ thú vị và đặc biệt, việc cứu ngươi sẽ có lợi cho ta sau này. Hoặc cũng có khi ta muốn có một món đồ trang trí lạ cho thâm cung lạnh lẽo của ta. Hay cũng có khi ngươi đúng đấy, là do ta thương hại ngươi, muốn cứu ngươi thoát khỏi cái chết. Mà dù có chết thì ngươi cũng vẫn sẽ thuộc về ta, nhưng sở hữu một kẻ còn sống vui hơn là một linh hồn chứ nhỉ?”. 

Rồi ngài đột ngột kéo Hamish lại gần hơn, dí sát môi vào tai cậu, thì thầm bằng một giọng trầm kinh khủng, làm cậu sởn cả gai ốc:

“Hoặc cũng có thể do ta thấy ngươi xinh đẹp, muốn được sở hữu và chiếm đoạt ngươi cho riêng ta. Và với thân phận nô lệ của mình, ngươi sẽ không được phép-không dám từ chối ta. Ta có thể làm gì với ngươi tùy ý. Ngươi nghĩ như vậy đã đủ lí do chưa nhỉ?”

Hamish sững sờ nhìn ngài, đó quả là câu trả lời súc tích và hợp lí. Thật ngớ ngẩn khi đi hỏi một vị thần lý do họ cứu mình. Tuy nhiên,

“Nhưng cứu tôi thì ngài được lợi gì chứ?” cậu thắc mắc. “Tôi chỉ là một người phàm yếu đuối, không có gì đặc biệt. Tẻ nhạt, tầm thường, thân phận thấp kém---”. 

“Hahahahahaha” Ngài cười ngặt nghẽo, đến nỗi phải lấy tay che miệng lại. Hamish nhìn ngài ngạc nhiên nhưng cậu không dám có ý kiến gì cả.

“Hahaha… Wow, ngươi… không thể tin được, ngươi thật sự nghĩ vậy sao?”

“Bộ không phải à?” Cậu hỏi, vẻ mặt hiển nhiên khó hiểu.

“Không”

“Không?”

“Không, ta chắc với ngươi rằng ngươi không phải là một kẻ tầm thường, càng khẳng định hơn nữa ngươi hoàn toàn không hề tẻ nhạt hay cái gì đó đại loại như vậy. Tẻ nhạt, tầm thường không phải là đặc điểm di truyền trong dòng máu của gia đình nhà ngươi. Ví dụ như cha ngươi chẳng hạn”.

“Cha tôi--? Ngài biết gì về cha tôi chứ!?” 

“Ngươi nói cho ta nghe thử xem”

“Nói cái gì chứ!?” 

“Nói cho ta…” Ngài bất ngờ nắm chặt lấy gương mặt cậu, kéo mạnh về phía mình. Hamish thốt lên kinh ngạc. 

**“Hắn-Đang-Ở-Đâu?”**

\--Tbc--


	5. Rắc rối

Hamish thở mạnh, cậu run bật khi đôi bàn tay của Hades siết chặt hơn nữa gương mặt của cậu. Ánh mắt sắc lạnh ngài nhìn cậu một cách giận dữ, gương mặt của ngài tái hơn bao giờ hết. 

“…Thần không biết” Cậu lắp bắp, hoảng sợ.

Ngài liếc nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt thật kinh khủng, như thể ngài sắp sửa giết cậu ngay tức khắc. Rồi ngài buông tay ra, ngồi dựa vào ngai vàng, tay đưa lên cằm như đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì đó, mắt không rời cậu. Hamish đưa tay lên cằm xoa nhẹ, cái siết đã để lại một vết hằn đỏ trên da cậu. Sau vài giây suy ngẫm, Hades ngồi thẳng người dậy, gương mặt dãn ra. Ngài đứng lên khỏi ngai vàng làm cho cậu lùi lại phía sau. Hades nhìn cậu một hồi rồi mỉm cười, một nụ cười khiến cho chân tóc của cậu dựng đứng lên, người cậu như muốn tan ra thành nước. Hamish kinh hãi nhìn ngài với ánh mắt van lơn, cầu khẩn. Hades bước lại gần cậu khiến cho Hamish lùi ra xa hơn nữa. 

“Ta sẽ hỏi ngươi một lần nữa, nghĩ cho kĩ nhé Hamish, nếu ngươi không trả lời thì..” Ngài thở dài, lắc đầu “Ngươi đừng trách ta vô tình. **Cha Ngươi Đang Ở Đâu?** ” Hades nhấn mạnh câu hỏi.

“Thần.. không biết” cậu đau khổ trả lời, ánh mắt kinh sợ.

Điều kế tiếp mà cậu cảm nhận được là cậu đang nằm trên sàn, khóe môi rướm máu. Cậu run rẩy đưa tay lên má, sợ hãi ngước mắt nhìn Hades. Ngài cất tiếng gọi to.

“Alecto”

Hamish nghe một tiếng “Phạch” sau lưng cậu và một giọng nữ ngọt ngào cất lên. “Bệ hạ cho gọi thần ạ”. Hades nhìn cô ta rồi đưa mắt nhìn xuống cậu. Hamish nhăn mặt sững sờ trước khi một bàn tay từ phía bất ngờ nắm lấy tóc cậu kéo hẳn người lên. Cậu thét lên trước cơn đau bất chợt, bàn tay đó xoay cậu lại và những gì cậu trông thấy thật kinh hãi. Người phụ nữ đứng trước cậu là một con quỷ có bộ mặt dữ tợn, tóc của ả là một chùm những con rắn độc có màu xanh đen kinh tởm. Mụ ta không mặc quần áo, thứ duy nhất che kín những khu vực nhạy cảm của ả là hai con rắn đen òm, khủng khiếp. Hamish đưa tay lên miệng để ngăn không cho mình hét lên. Ả dí sát mặt vào cậu làm cho Hamish vùng vẫy dữ dội hơn nhưng vô hiệu, tay ả siết chặt hơn nữa vào tóc cậu, Hamish la lên đau đớn. Ả đưa tay còn lại lên bịt miệng cậu lại, giọng nói ngọt ngào như an ủi:

“Shh shh… im nào” Ả thì thầm, Hamish nhận ra lưỡi của ả là một chiếc lưỡi rắn. Cậu kinh hoàng, nước mắt chảy dài trên má. Ả nói tiếp:

“Shh im nào, ngươi cứ khóc như vậy thì sẽ hết nước mắt đấy. Chút nữa làm sao ta nghe được tiếng gào thét của ngươi chứ, nhỉ?”. Mắt Hamish mở to khi nghe ả nói, cậu khóc mạnh hơn nữa khi ả lè chiếc lưỡi kinh tởm của ả lên chiếc má phải đau nhói của cậu. “Nín… nín… NÍN NGAY”. Bàn tay bịt miệng cậu của ả bất ngờ tát thẳng vào má phải của cậu một lần nữa, Hamish bật ngã ra phía sau, nằm sóng soài trên mặt đất. Cậu đẩy người ra phía sau, lùi xa ra khỏi mụ ta rồi cậu quay người lại nhìn Hades. Nhưng Hades không nhìn cậu mà đang chăm chú đọc một tờ giấy gì đó.

“Làm cho nó nói” Hắn hững hờ ra lệnh không buồn nhìn xuống.

Một tiếng vút mạnh vang lên và điều kế tiếp mà Hamish nghe được là tiếng thét của cậu vang lên khắp căn phòng. Alecto, con quỷ tóc rắn vung chiếc roi lên và đánh liên tiếp vào lưng cậu. Đó là những cú đánh xé da xé thịt, Hamish hét lên đau đớn, đáp lại cậu là tiếng vọng của cậu kinh hoàng vọng lại. Một giọng nói bất ngờ vang lên.

“Ngừng” Hades lên tiếng, mắt vẫn nhìn vào tờ giấy. “Sao?”

Hamish thở khó nhọc, cậu run sợ ngước lên, nước mắt thấm đầy trên gương mặt xinh đẹp. 

“Thần.. thần... không... biết” Cậu bật khóc, trả lời.

Tiếng vút lại một lần nữa vang lên, tiếng khóc thét của cậu vang lên thống thiết. Độ mạnh của từng cú đánh cũng ngày một mạnh hơn. Cậu gào khóc van xin.

“Không.. Làm ơn dừng lại… thần không biết gì cả… xin bệ hạ hãy tin thần… thần mồ côi… thần thật sự không biết gì cả… Làm ơn. HÃY DỪNG LẠI! Thần xin người đấy… DỪNG LẠI!!... “ Và ả ta ngừng đánh thật, Hamish thở hổn hển, cậu khóc rưng rức đến nỗi phải đưa tay lên che miệng lại. Bất ngờ, ả kéo mạnh chiếc áo rách nát mà cậu đang mặc. Lột trần Hamish hoàn toàn. Cậu thốt lên kinh hoàng, ả tiếp tục vung roi, đánh liên tiếp vào người cậu. Hamish khóc thét đau đớn, cậu gào to:

“KHÔNG… DỪNG LẠI… DỪNG LẠI… TÔI KHÔNG BIẾT GÌ CẢ… LÀM ƠN DỪNG LẠI… KHÔNG KHÔNG… ÔI THƯỢNG ĐẾ CỨU CON (Cậu nghe một tiếng cười gằn từ Hades)… KHÔNG… ÔI… TÔI NÓI… TÔI NÓI!!!”

Mọi thứ trở nên im bặt. Hamish thở nặng nhọc. Hades lên tiếng:

“Ta đang nghe đây”.

“Tôi.. Tôi..” Hamish vừa thở vừa nói ngắt quãng. “Tôi.. tôi nói…”.

“Ta nói NGƯƠI VÀ ANH NGƯƠI LÀ MỘT LŨ KHỐN KIẾP, ĐỘC ÁC, VÔ NHÂN TÍNH. NHÂN LOẠI THẬT SAI LẦM KHI TÔN THỜ BỌN KHỐN NHƯ CÁC NGƯƠI.” Hamish hét lên căm phẫn, cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt Hades, không còn khóc nữa.

Cả đại điện trở nên im phăng phắc, không một tiếng động. Hades đứng lặng người đi, gương mặt xinh đẹp sững sờ, mắt mở to nhìn Hamish. 1 phút sau, Hamish nghe thấy một tiếng thở hổn hển, nhưng không phải của cậu mà là của con mụ quỷ đằng sau. Mụ ta rú lên một tiếng kinh dị, móng tay mọc nhọn ra, mụ lao đến Hamish với một tốc độ kinh hoàng. Mụ ta vung móng lên, nhắm vào cổ Hamish chém xuống. Rồi một bàn tay bất ngờ nắm chặt lấy tay mụ kịp thời. Khoảng cách giữa bộ móng ấy chỉ cách cổ của cậu khoảng 1,2 cm. Tất cả những việc này chỉ diễn ra trong vòng 6 giây.

“CÚT RA” Giọng nói của Hades vang lên như sấm, hắn buông tay Alecto ra và ngay lập tức, mụ ta biến hẳn. Hắn đứng bất động trong khoảng 2 phút, trước khi quay lưng lại, mắt nhìn thẳng vào con người đáng thương phía dưới. Rồi hắn la lên:

“Thanatos!”

Vị thần hiền lành thình lình xuất hiện. “Ngài cho gọi thầ--“ ngài ngừng nói và nhìn xuống Hamish, người đầy thương tích đẫm máu, không một mảnh vải che thân. Bắt gặp ánh mắt của ngài, cậu gục mặt xuống khóc nức nở vì đau đớn và xấu hổ. Mắt ngài mở to kinh hoàng nhìn cậu rồi quay sang Hades. 

“Bệ hạ… cậu bé. Có chuyện gì--“

Giọng nói của ngài bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng hét của Hamish. Tiếp theo đó là toàn bộ thân thể của cậu bị ném về phía ngài. Ngay lập tức, Thanatos giang tay ra ôm chầm lấy cậu, bế cậu trên tay mình. Ngài nhanh chóng đưa mắt xuống nhìn cậu rồi quay lên nhìn Hades. Hắn nhìn ngài rồi nhìn sang Hamish giờ đây đã bất tỉnh hoàn toàn. Hắn nghiến chặt răng rồi quay lưng đi. 

“Tống nó vào ngục tối. Không một kẻ nào được phép đụng vào nó cả, dù chỉ là một sợi tóc. Đứa nào trái lệnh, giết chết không tha”. 

“ … ”

“ĐƯA NÓ ĐI NGAY” Hắn thét lên kinh hoàng, Thanatos thi hành mệnh lệnh ngay lập tức.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Bệ hạ, ngài có sao không ạ?”

Không có tiếng trả lời.

“Bệ hạ, thần cho người dọn dẹp chỗ này nhé”—Chánh điện giờ đây như một đống “…”.

Vẫn không có tiếng trả lời.

“Ngài có muốn… dùng bữa trưa không?”

Hades ngước mắt lên nhìn Thanatos, ánh mắt “Ngươi còn chuyện gì hay hơn để nói không? Nếu không có thì im mồm đi để cho ta suy nghĩ”. Thanatos có vẻ không hiểu được cặn kẽ ánh mắt đó, ngài cau mày ra chiều khó hiểu. Hades thở dài và lặp lại “ánh mắt” của hắn bằng lời… Sau khi nghe xong và hiểu ra vấn đề, Thanatos im bặt.

3 phút trôi qua, Thanatos lên tiếng.

“Bệ hạ… có chuyện gì—“

“Nó sao rồi? Hamish đấy” Hades bất ngờ lên tiếng, cắt ngang. Giọng hắn hơi run run.

“Cậu ấy bất tỉnh, bị thương nặng lắm. Ngài biết Alecto rồi đấy, bà ta đâu có vừa gì”.

“…”

“Thần tưởng bệ hạ có tình cảm với cậu ấy. Sao ngài lại làm vậy?”.

“…” 

Hades ngồi thẳng người lại, hắn đưa mắt xuống nhìn Thanatos.

“Đi theo ta Thanatos”

…………………………………………………

“Umm,.. Bệ hạ đưa thần vào đây để… Ôi lạy các thánh thần, sao… bệ hạ!?” 

“…”

“Mất… mất rồi!?” 

Hades quay lại nhìn vị cận thần của mình, gương mặt của ngài trông thật khủng khiếp. Thanatos không khỏi rùng mình trước ánh nhìn của ngài.

“Bao nhiêu năm qua, chắc hẳn bọn chúng đã cười vào mặt ta. Xem ta như một thằng ngốc, một trò đùa”.

“Bệ hạ, không đâu—“

“TẤT CẢ” Hades ngắt lời “TẤT CẢ CŨNG CHỈ VÌ CON ĐÀN BÀ ĐÓ” ngài gầm lên, giọng nói của ngài vang vọng khắp âm ti, khiến cho lũ ma quỷ và âm hồn phải câm nín vì tiếng động rung chuyển, dữ dội ấy. Mặt Thanatos giờ đây đã trắng bệch vì shock và sợ hãi, dù rằng ngài chẳng liên quan gì đến chuyện này cả. Từ từ, ngài lên tiếng:

“Từ khi nào, thưa bệ hạ?” Ngài nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

“24 năm trước”

“24 năm!” Thanatos sửng sốt. Rồi ngài im lặng, nhìn đi chỗ khác, lẩn tránh ánh nhìn của Hades.

“Sẽ có kẻ phải trả giá cho chuyện này”

“Bệ hạ, cậu bé ấy… Thần nghĩ cậu bé ấy không liên quan gì đến chuyện này đâu” Thanatos lên tiếng, khi ngài ngẩng lên, Hades đã biến mất. Ngài im lặng, quay lên nhìn vào cái bục bằng vàng trống rỗng.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Ôi không, anh ơi, anh ơi” nàng hét lên vô vọng, mắt dáo dác nhìn quanh. Nước mắt thấm đầy trên khuông mặt kiều diễm. Nàng nhảy mạnh ra khỏi giường và ngay lập tức khụy ngã. Một bàn tay mạnh mẽ nhanh chóng siết chặt eo nàng. 

“Nàng làm gì vậy, nàng phải nghỉ ngơi chứ. Nàng vẫn còn bị chấn động mạnh mà” Giọng nói của người đàn ông vang lên lo lắng.

“Không không, em phải đi tìm anh trai của em. Em nhất định phải tìm anh ấy” Nàng trả lời, giọng điệu mệt mỏi. Người đàn ông siết chặt nàng trong vòng tay rộng lớn của mình, nàng trông thật mong manh, yếu đuối.

“Ta không muốn làm cho nàng buồn, nhưng không ai có thể sống sót qua khỏi cơn đại hồng thủy đó đâu, đã 8 ngày rồi.” người đàn ông nhẹ nhàng trả lời.

“Em còn sống đây” nàng trả lời, nước mắt chảy dài trên má. “Ôi tất cả là lỗi của em, em đã không nghe lời của bà. Ôi, Bà Hudson yêu quý, người mẹ hiền dịu của em. Anh trai em nữa” Nói đoạn, nàng sụp xuống khóc nức nở.

“Nàng không nghe lời gì chứ?” Người đàn ông nhăn mặt hỏi.

“Ôi, đáng lẽ ra em không bao giờ được phép ra bờ sông hôm ấy” nàng khóc trả lời “Bà đã dặn em không bao giờ được lại gần sông biển, điều xấu sẽ xảy ra. Nó xảy ra thật rồi đấy. Ôi thượng đế ơi!”.

“Đừng khóc nữa, ta sẽ không để chuyện gì xảy ra với nàng đâu. Ta sẽ bảo vệ nàng suốt cả cuộc đời này. Ta thề với nàng đấy, Harriet” Người đàn ông trả lời đoạn chàng khẽ hôn nhẹ lên trán nàng, siết chặt nàng trong vòng tay mình.

“Ôi Mycroft, em biết làm gì nếu không có chàng đây? Nhưng dẫu sao, em vẫn quyết phải tìm được anh trai của mình. Chàng sẽ giúp em chứ” 

“Ồ đương nhiên rồi Harriet yêu quý của ta. Ta sẽ làm tất cả vì nàng”.

\--Tbc--


	6. Lần đầu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------Sex-------------

Ngươi có tin vào định mệnh không? 

Ta không tin vào định mệnh. 

Vì ta làm nên định mệnh và số phận của ta.

Vì ta có thể. Ta có thể quyết định được định mệnh của ta. Ta có quyền năng để làm được điều đó.

Nhìn xem, ta đã có tất cả rồi. Quyền lực, sự bất tử, sự thống trị. Trên thế gian này không có gì mà ta không thể không có được. 

Đó là những ý nghĩ của ta. Và ta đã sai lầm.

Từ giây phút ta nhìn thấy nàng nằm bất động trên bãi đất tha ma ấy. Đôi mắt xanh xinh đẹp của nàng đã khép lại, ta biết rằng ta sẽ không bao giờ được nhìn thấy nó mở ra, không bao giờ được trông thấy nụ cười rạng rỡ trên khuông mặt xinh đẹp của nàng, dù rằng nàng đã không còn cười nói với ta từ lâu rồi. 

Ta yêu nàng, trên thế gian này, ta chỉ yêu một mình nàng mà thôi. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hắn đứng bất động, đôi mắt chú mục vào người con trai nằm phía bên kia song sắt. Cậu nằm co ro trong góc tối của của chiếc xà lim ẩm thấp. Người cậu bám đầy bụi bẩn và những vết lằn roi, má cậu sưng đỏ vì cú tát tàn nhẫn mà hắn để lại. Thanatos đã tốt bụng đưa cho cậu một tấm chăn để chống lạnh và che bớt đi phần nào thân thể lõa lồ của cậu. Hai tay ôm chặt lấy khuông ngực, cậu thở nặng nhọc, mắt nhắm nghiền. Hades nghiến răng tức giận với cảnh tượng trước mặt mình. Hắn cảm thấy tức giận khi nhìn thấy cậu như vậy dù rằng chính hắn là người đã làm cho cậu rơi vào tình cảnh trên. Hắn tức giận khi không thể nào đọc được suy nghĩ của cậu, không biết được cậu là người như thế nào. Hắn tức giận chính bản thân mình khi phải nghĩ tất cả những chuyện này. Tại sao? Tại sao ta phải tức giận khi thấy nó như vậy? Nó là cái gì mà ta phải quan tâm, nghĩ đến. Ta là một vị thần, một vị vua thần, tại sao ta phải quan tâm đến nó, một thằng nô lệ thấp kém, con trai của một tên cướp chứ. Hằn cau mày nghĩ đến món báu vật mà hắn đã mất. Món đồ ấy không phải chỉ là một thứ đồ xa xỉ tầm thường. Nó là biểu tượng của sức mạnh, danh tiếng của món đồ ấy đã gắn liền với tên của hắn. Đấy! Một vật quý vô cùng quan trọng đã bị cuỗm đi trước mặt hắn và mãi đến 24 năm sau, khi con trai của kẻ cắp đó gặp mặt hắn, hắn mới suy ra được mình đã bị mất cắp. Càng nghĩ hắn càng nổi giận, sôi máu lên trước sự hời hợt, ngu xuẩn của mình. Ta phải tìm lại được nó, và những kẻ có liên quan phải trả giá đắt cho việc này. Hắn nghĩ, đoạn hắn bước mạnh xuống nền đất, tiến lại gần chiếc xà lim. Tiếng chân của hắn làm cho Hamish thức giấc. Cậu giật mình mở mắt và trông thấy Hades đang đứng trước cửa chiếc cũi, gương mặt hắn không biểu lộ bất kỳ một cảm xúc nào. Cậu chau mày rồi từ từ ngồi dậy, tay nắm chặt chiếc chăn che kín phần dưới của mình. Hamish lên tiếng.

“Ngươi muốn gì” 

“Ngươi thừa biết ta muốn gì” Hades trả lời, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu.

“Ngươi có giết chết ta đi chăn nữa thì câu trả lời cũng chỉ có như vậy mà thôi. Ta không biết. Đó là sự thật”.

“Ta không tin ngươi” Hắn rít lên qua kẽ răng, đoạn hắn tiến lại gần hơn nữa chiếc xà lim “Bọn loài người các ngươi là một lũ dối trá, quân ăn cướp ti tiện”.

“Ngươi nói cái gì vậy?” Hamish ngạc nhiên. Tại sao hắn lại có thể quay ngoắt 360 độ như vậy chứ. Đêm qua, hắn còn dịu dàng với mình, giờ lại nổi giận, đánh đập mình vô cớ như vậy. Đứng là một tên khốn tâm thần. Cậu suy nghĩ, nhìn hắn sững sờ.

“Ta nói ta sẽ không giết ngươi” nói đoạn hắn xông đến đạp tung cánh cửa xà lim bằng một lực cực mạnh. Cánh cửa va vào chấn song tạo nên một tiếng kêu kinh hồn làm cho cậu giật bắn mình trước hành động đột ngột của hắn. Hamish thốt lên kinh hoàng khi hắn lao vào và nắm lấy cách tay cậu, kéo cậu lên bằng một động tác nhanh và vũ lực. 

“Và ta sẽ moi cho bằng được cái mà ta muốn biết trong cai mồm xinh xắn của ngươi, dù ta có xé toang cái cổ họng bé nhỏ đó. Ta luôn luôn có được cái mà ta muốn, Hamish. Ngươi không cứng đầu được khi ngươi đang ở nơi này đâu. Cái đó ta đảm bảo với ngươi đấy”. Nói rồi hắn vặn cánh tay của cậu lại và kéo cậu ra khỏi chiếc xà lim. Hamish không thể giấu được một tiếng kêu đau đớn, chiếc chăn mỏng rơi hững hờ trên sàn nhà.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Họ băng qua nhiều dãy hành lang u ám, ẩm thấp, đầy máu lửa và những tiếng kêu thét rợn người. Một người đàn ông bị cưa ra làm hai, người kia bị cắt lưỡi và moi mắt, một người phụ nữ bị xẻo mất hai bên vú. Họ la hét kinh hoàng, Hamish phải quay mặt sang chỗ khác, tuy nhiên phía bên kia cũng kinh dị chẳng kém. Ba người đàn ông bị một đám quỷ chặt đầu và đẩy xuống vạc dầu nóng. Toàn là những cảnh tượng, những màn tra tấn dã man, khủng khiếp. Cậu nhắm chặt mắt, trong lòng dâng lên một nỗi lo sợ không kể xiết. Cuối cùng họ dừng lại trước một cánh cửa lớn tự động mở khi họ tiến vào. Hades quăng cậu xuống dưới nền đất không thương tiếc, đoạn hắn di chuyển để làm một việc gì đó. Hamish sợ sệt ngước lên. Trước mặt cậu là một cái bàn bằng đá lớn có bốn thanh gỗ nhỏ ở bốn góc, phía trên có một thanh gỗ xà ngang to. Hades đưa mắt nhìn xuống, hắn đọc được nỗi sợ hãi trong mắt cậu. Hắn cúi người xuống và nhẹ nhàng nói:

“Ta đã bị mất một món đồ rất quan trọng, Hamish. Nó là một chiếc mũ rất đặc biệt. Và ta tin rằng nó đang nằm trong tay cha ngươi. Ta rất rất cần lấy lại nó bằng mọi giá. Ta muốn ngươi nói cho ta biết cha ngươi đang ở đâu”. 

“Tôi đã bảo với ngài rồi, tôi mồ côi, bị bỏ lại ở ven rừng và được một người phụ nữ tốt bụng nuôi nấng. Mãi cho đến 8 ngày trước, anh trai ngài đưa tôi đến gặp một người đàn ông và bảo rằng đó là cha tôi. Tôi chưa bao giờ gặp mặt người ấy hay biết ông là người thế nào”. Hamish thành thật trả lời, đôi mắt chú mục vào hắn. Cậu run run nói tiếp:

“Sau đó hắn đã giết ông ấy, cha tôi. Và giết hết tất cả mọi người trong làng, cả người đã nuôi nấng, chăm bẵm tôi. Nhấn chìm toàn bộ ngôi làng nhỏ của tôi. Bắt tôi làm nô lệ” cậu chua xót trả lời, lòng nghĩ về Harry. Em ấy có sao không? Có còn sống không? Cậu nghĩ thầm đau đớn. Cậu đưa mắt nhìn lên thì thấy hắn đang nhếch mép cười, cậu chau mày khó hiểu. Hắn nói:

“Ngươi nghĩ ta tin vào câu chuyện của ngươi sao?” Hắn nhướng mày nhìn cậu.

“Nhưng.. nó là sự thật, tất cả những gì mà tôi vừa nói đều là sự thật” cậu trả lời, đôi mắt tròn xoe kinh ngạc.

Một cái tát điếng người giáng vào má cậu, mạnh đến nỗi Hamish văng hẳn sang phía bên phải. Máu rướm trên khóe miệng của cậu. 

“Ngươi có thể an tâm là cha ngươi chưa chết. Hắn vẫn còn sống. Và ngươi nên lo cho ngươi về những việc sẽ xảy đến cho ngươi ngay lúc này đây nếu ngươi không nói cho ta biết sự thật. Ta đã hết kiên nhẫn với ngươi rồi đấy. Cơ hội cuối cho ngươi. **Cha ngươi đang ở đâu?** ”. Hắn rít lên qua kẽ răng, đôi mắt xanh xám giờ đây đã chuyển thành màu xanh sáng rực.

“Tôi không biết”

Hắn cau mày, gương mặt nổi giận thật kinh khủng đến mức Hamish không dám nhìn thẳng vào hắn. Hắn bóp chặt cổ và kéo cậu dậy, quăng cậu lên chiếc bàn đá. Hắn một tay nắm chặt lấy cánh tay cậu, tay còn lại kéo một sợi xích dài trên thanh xà ngang. Bằng một đông tác nhanh chóng, hắn quấn chặt sợi xích vào hai tay của cậu. Hamish vùng vẫy nhưng vô hiệu. Hắn nắm chặt hai chân của cậu và xiềng vào hai thanh gỗ nhỏ ở góc bàn. Do khoảng cách từ chiếc chân cậu đến bề dài cạnh bàn không xa nên chân cậu cong lên, còn bề ngang lại khá rộng nên chân cậu bị dang rộng ra, không thể nào khép lại được. Cậu kinh hãi nhìn hắn, gương mặt tái lại vì sợ. Hắn lại gần một chiếc tủ và rút ra một chiếc roi da nhỏ và mỏng. Hắn tiến lại gần cậu và vung chiếc roi lên phía đùi cậu, đánh vào đấy liên tục. Hamish hét lên đau đớn nhưng hắn vẫn tiếp tục. Sau khi đánh cậu 15 cái, hắn quay lên nhìn cậu, gương mặt cậu quặn lại, môi run bần bật, nước mắt đọng lại trên khóe mi. Những dòng máu đỏ chảy dài trên hai bắp đùi.

“Sao?”.

“Tôi.. không.. biết”. Chiếc roi da quất thẳng vào má cậu, Hamish nghiến chặt răng, ngăn không cho mình thét lên. Hắn quất roi liên tục vào ngực và bụng của cậu rồi chuyển sang hai cánh tay. Lực đánh mỗi lúc một mạnh hơn. Khi hắn ngừng đánh, người cậu đầy những lằn đỏ rướm máu. Hắn nhìn cậu rồi nhìn xuống chiếc roi đẫm máu rồi hắn cắn rắn, giục mạnh chiếc roi xuống đất. Hamish thở dốc vì đau đớn. Hắn bất ngờ nắm lấy mặt cậu, kéo mạnh về phía hắn:

“Cha ngươi đang ở đâu?” Hắn gầm lên, da hắn tái hơn bao giờ hết.

“… Ngươi… chỉ… cỡ… đó… thôi… sao?”

Hắn im bặt, chân mày nhướng lên, gương mặt dãn hẳn ra đoạn hắn nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Ngay sau đó hắn mỉm cười, một nụ cười khiến cho Hamish ngay lập tức hối hận vì đã mạnh miệng thách thức hắn. 

“Ngươi…” Hắn nói, tay vuốt nhẹ lên chiếc má trái đau nhói của cậu “Có vẻ không nhận định được tình trạng mà ngươi đang dính vào” rồi hắn vỗ vào má cậu, đủ mạnh để cậu nhăn mặt vì đau “Ta sẽ cho ngươi thấy *cỡ* của ta”. Nói rồi, hắn đẩy người cậu dật ra phía sau, tay nắm chặt hai chân cậu nhấc lên. Tầm mắt của hắn giờ đây nhìn thẳng vào lỗ hậu môn của cậu, tất cả diễn ra quá nhánh chóng, Hamish chỉ kịp thốt lên một tiếng thốt sững sờ.

“Hừm.. Ngươi được đấy. Không tồi tí nào cả” hắn nói rồi đưa tay vuốt ve xung quanh. Hamish nghiến răng, nhắm chặt mắt đoạn cậu giấu mặt vào vai. Nỗi nhục nhã dâng đầy. Bất ngờ, một miếng vải từ không trung bỗng nhiên xuất hiện, nhét chặt vào miệng cậu. Hamish kinh hoàng mở mắt thì trông thấy hắn dơ một ngón tay lên, mắt đăm đăm nhìn cậu:

“Ngươi biết không, ta tạm thời không cần đến cái mồm nhỏ nhắn của ngươi nữa” hắn đưa ngón trỏ của hắn vào trong lỗ hm của Hamish “Cái này là hình phạt cho một thằng nhóc hỗn láo như mi. Chuyện này sẽ đau đớn đấy, thằng nô lệ. Nhưng nó sẽ là bài học kinh nghiệm xương máu cho mi, đồng thời cho mi biết rõ vị trí của mình” hắn thọt sâu hơn nữa, Hamish thút thít đau đớn qua miếng vải, nước mắt trào lên trên khuông má đỏ. Hắn rút ra rồi lại đẩy vào một lúc rồi đưa thêm ngón thứ hai vào, tiếp tục công đoạn của mình. Người của cậu giờ đây cứng đờ, căng ra trước sự kích thích ở điểm nhạy cảm của mình. Lưng cậu cong lại. Mỗi một động tác của hắn tác động lên cậu là một tiếng “Mmm!” rời rạc, mệt nhọc thốt ra. Rồi hắn dừng, nhưng chỉ để đưa vào ngón thứ ba, banh hẳn ra. Hamish giãy giụa chống cự đoạn hắn banh rộng hơn nữa, cậu rít lên qua kẽ răng, nước mắt lã chã tuôn. 

“Thả lỏng ra. Không sẽ đau đớn lắm đó” Hắn thì thầm nhìn cậu, đáp lại hắn là một ánh mắt khinh ghét tột độ nhưng phần nào lu mờ vì nước mắt. Hắn đưa ra đưa vào cả ba ngón tay mình, ngoáy vào sâu trong cậu trong một quãng thời gian tương đối lâu. Lỗ hm của cậu giờ đây đỏ ké. Hắn cởi chiếc khố lụa trong của hắn. Mắt Hamish mở to kinh hãi nhìn vào “thanh kiếm” của đối phương. Trong một giây, cậu ước mình có thể chết đi trước khi cái đó xâm nhập sâu vào bên trong của cậu. Hắn nhìn cậu nhếch mép cười:

“Sợ rồi phải không?” hắn nói rồi đưa tay véo nhẹ trên ti vú cậu, Hamish rùng mình, toàn thân run lên bần bật. Hắn quệt đi dòng nước mắt trên gương mặt kinh hãi tột độ của cậu. Một thoáng đắn đo hiện lên trên gương mặt xinh đẹp, hắn nhìn cậu, phân vân suy xét. Hamish nhìn hắn với ánh mắt van lơn, sợ hãi. Rồi hắn nhún vai, lên tiếng:

“Hmph… Ngươi cần phải được học bài học cho hậu quả những việc làm của mình” hắn nói gỏn lọn rồi mạnh bạo nắm lấy hông cậu, kéo về phía hắn. Tiếng thét của Hamish vang lên khắp căn phòng, cậu giãy giụa một cách vô vọng. Bàn tay hắn cứng như đá, siết vào da thịt cậu với một sức mạnh khủng khiếp. Hamish ngừng vẫy vùng khi hắn đi sâu vào trong cậu. 

Đau. Rất đau đớn. Cậu rũ người ra phía sau, mắt nhìn lên trần nhà. Hắn đẩy vào rồi đẩy ra, càng lúc càng sâu hơn. Máu đỏ trào ra, tràn lan trên chiếc bàn. Sau khi xong việc, hắn thở mạnh rồi đưa mắt nhìn lên cậu. Người cậu rũ liệt, đôi mắt đờ đẫn, nước mắt thấm đẫm gương mặt xinh xắn giờ đây đã vô cảm. Hắn cau mày trước cảnh tượng trước mắt, đưa tay rút miếng vải ra khỏi miệng cậu. Hắn nâng mặt cậu lên rồi kéo về phía mình. Bất chợt, hắn bóp chặt “phần dưới ” của cậu, Hamish thét lên đau đớn. Hắn nói:

“Ngươi nên biết ơn khi ta ban *ân sủng*cho ngươi. Thái độ đó là gì? Hả?” rồi hắn siết chặt hơn nữa.

“Ta phỉ nhổ vào cái ân sủng chết tiệc đó. Ngươi giết ta đi. GIẾT TA ĐI, ĐỒ KHỐN!”. Một cái tát giáng thẳng vào mặt cậu, rồi một cái nữa vào má bên kia, và cái nữa, nữa, nữa,… Khi hắn ngừng gương mặt cậu đỏ lét, máu chảy đầy miệng và cằm. 

“Láo xược. Được lắm! Ta sẽ cho ngươi toại nguyện. Nhưng ta sẽ không giết ngươi. Ta sẽ cho ngươi sống không bằng chết. Cứ như vậy cho đến ngàn kiếp”. Hắn búng tay và mọi xiềng xích trên cơ thể cậu rơi loảng xoảng trên bàn. Hắn túm lấy tóc cậu, lôi ra khỏi chiếc bàn. Hắn đá vào đầu gối khiến cậu ngã quỵ, quỳ lên sàn nhà. Bàn tay vẫn nắm chặt lấy tóc kéo gương mặt cậu đập mạnh vào háng hắn.

“Mở mồm ra” Hắn ra lệnh, giọng nói lạnh băng. Đáp lại hắn là tiếng khóc đau đớn của cậu. Hắn siết chặt tóc cậu giật ngược ra phía đằng sau. Cậu gào lên trước cú giật.

“Mở mồm ra trước khi sự kiên nhẫn còn lại của ta rút cạn. Ngươi sẽ hối hận khôn xiết nếu điều đó xảy ra đấy. Và nó gần rồi. HÁ MỒM RA!” Hắn quát lên. Hamish khóc rưng rức. Chậm rãi, cậu từ từ mở miệng. Tiếng khóc nấc và sợ hãi tột độ làm cho khuông miệng của cậu run lên bần bật. Lòng hắn quặn lên khi nhìn cậu đau khổ vâng lời, hắn nghiến răng, kéo cậu về phía mình. Trước khi môi cậu kịp chạm vào hắn, một tiếng kêu thất thanh vang lên:

“Bệ hạ! Cậu ấy vô tội. Cậu ấy không biết cha mình là ai!” Thanatos-vị thần tốt bụng hét lên. Hắn giật mình quay lên nhìn ngài.

“Thanatos, ngươi… Khanh làm gì ở đây?” Hắn hỏi, tay vẫn nắm chặt tóc Hamish.

“Thần đã điều tra rồi thưa bệ hạ. Cậu ấy chưa bao giờ gặp cha mình. Chí ít là trong 22 năm” Ngài trả lời, quỳ xuống.

“Bằng cách nào?” Hắn cau mày, hoài nghi.

“Bằng cách đọc họ, những linh hồn vừa mới chết trong 9 ngày qua. Anh bệ hạ đã nhấn chìm toàn bộ ngôi làng, giết chết tất cả mọi người. Họ không thể tiến vào cung phán xét vì bị chết oan, không có khả năng chi trả cho Charon”.

“Thần đã đọc hết suy nghĩ của họ. Hamish thật sự mồ côi, không biết cha mình là ai. Hai anh em được nuôi nấng bởi một góa phụ từ lúc còn đỏ hỏn”. 

“Hai anh em?” Hắn nhướng mày nhìn Thanatos rồi quay xuống nhìn cậu. “Ngươi có một người em trai ư?”

“… Em gái” cậu trả lời “Harriet” Hamish nuốt nước mắt vào trong khi nói tên nàng.

“Bệ hạ có thể tự mình đọc họ nếu ngài không tin. Thần đã đưa toàn bộ vào cung phán xét rồi” Thanatos nói thêm.

Hắn nhìn vị trung thần của mình một hồi thì nhếch mép cười:

“Ngươi có vẻ _quan tâm sâu sắc_ đến nó nhỉ dù rằng các người chỉ mới biết nhau có 2 ngày. _Ngươi thích nó à?_ ” Hắn hỏi, nhấn mạnh câu cuối.

“Dạ.. í không, ý thần là thần thấy cậu ấy còn trẻ, hoàn cảnh đáng thương và có vẻ là một cậu bé ngoan nên thần muốn giúp đỡ cậu ấy” ngài trả lời, nhìn cậu với một ánh mắt trấn an.

“Hah! Ngươi ư? ngươi muốn giúp nó? Thật không giống ngươi chút nào Thanatos. Ta không ngờ ngươi là một kẻ mềm yếu như vậy. Lần đầu tiên đấy.” Rồi hắn quay xuống nhìn cậu “Ngươi đã làm gì để cho hắn bênh vực ngươi như vậy?” Hắn hỏi, giọng nửa móc nửa nghiêm túc. Tay siết chặt vào tóc cậu, Hamish nhăn mặt đau đớn.

“…Ta… không… phải… loại… người… đó”.

“Ta hơi nghi ngờ điều đó đấy”.

“Ngươi nói vậy là sao?” Cậu nhìn hắn. Hades cuối mặt xuống sát xuống.

“Nhìn ngươi đi, như một con điếm chính hiệu” Hắn gầm nhỏ bằng một giọng trầm. Nước mắt cậu nhỏ xuống đôi má, cậu gục mặt xuống đất. 

“Ngươi… chính ngươi đã… làm cho ta… trở thành kẻ như vậy” Cậu đáp lại, giọng run run.

“Ồ, thế ngươi nghĩ ta nên làm gì với ngươi? Ngươi có tài cáng gì? Ta cần ngươi chữa bệnh cho ta chắc?” Hắn cười khẩy “Toàn bộ con người ngươi chỉ có đáng giá ở cái khuông mặt ngây ngô và cái *lỗ* đó. Hai cái đó đã cứu sống một thằng nô lệ hỗn láo như ngươi đấy. Nếu là kẻ khác thì hắn có chết 1000 lần cũng không đủ”. 

Thanatos chau mày nhìn hắn rồi quay sang chỗ khác. Hamish điếng người trước câu nói của hắn.

“Bệ hạ, ngài có--…”

“Có, ngay bây giờ” Hắn trả lời cộc lốc rồi buông tay ra khỏi tóc Hamish. Cậu ngã quỵ xuống sàn.

“Vậy thần sẽ đưa cậu ấy về--…” Thanatos lên tiếng mừng rỡ, ngài chạy lại chỗ Hamish, xốc cậu lên tay.

“Khoan!”

“Dạ!?” 

“Xích nó lại. Ta phải trừng phạt nó vì cái tội láo xược với ta. Nó không được phép nằm xuống”.

“… Vậy còn ăn uống thì sao ạ?”.

“Mỗi ngày một bữa, không hơn”.

“Bệ hạ, cậu ấy bị thương nặng như vậy, thần e là--“ Thanatos im bặt khi bắt nhìn ánh mắt giận dữ của Hades. “Thần sẽ thi hành ngay ạ!”. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Cái gì thế này?” Hades lên tiếng, ngồi thẳng dậy trên ngai vàng.

“Thưa bệ hạ. Đây là người phụ nữ đã nuôi nấng hai anh em Hamish” Thanatos trả lời, ngài đưa mắt nhìn xuống linh hồn đang phát ra ánh hào quang lấp lánh.

“Ngươi không phải là người” Hades nói, mắt nhìn vào người phụ nữ bên dưới. 

“Vâng thưa bệ hạ. Tôi là một Nymph (thần nữ/tiên nữ trong thần thoại Hy Lạp)”

\--Tbc--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vì tính chất thuần phong mỹ tục, mình đã cắt bỏ những đoạn mây mưa nặng đô. Nếu bạn đọc Việt Nam nào (Có ai ko? ;(( ) muốn đọc chi tiết hơn thì mời sang chương tiếng Anh của mình. Mong các bạn thông cảm :((


	7. Kế Hoạch

…………………………………………………

“Mày tưởng mày ngon lắm à. Thằng đĩ” Con quỷ sứ hét lên, chân đạp túi bụi vào mặt, vào người cậu. Hamish chỉ biết im lặng thu người, đưa tay lên ôm đầu. Mắt cậu hoa lên, tai ù đi vì tiếng gào thét, chửi bới. 

“Tao sẽ xé nát gương mặt đó. Để xem mày còn quyến rũ được ai nữa không” Một con quỷ khác lên tiếng đoạn nó nắm chặt lấy hai tay cậu, vặn ngược ra đằng sau. Bọn chúng tát liên tục vào mặt cậu, máu rơi đầy sàn. Một con quỷ thình lình nắm chặt phần dưới của cậu, xiết mạnh trong lòng bàn tay. Hamish thét lên kinh hoàng, đoạn bọn chúng nhanh chóng buộc giẻ vào miệng cậu. Một cái tát điếng người giáng xuống mặt cậu.

“Ai cho mày la? Mày nghĩ là ngài sẽ đến cứu mày à?” Con quỷ thé lên cười, chân đá vào bụng cậu. Hamish nhăn mặt đau đớn. Nó nắm lấy tóc cậu, kéo ngược ra đằng sau.

“Ôi trời, mày ngây thơ thật đấy. Mày thật sự nghĩ như vậy sao?” Nó nói, lưỡi lè ra liếm đi phần máu trên má cậu. Hamish nhắm chặt mắt, lệ chảy dài trên khóe mi.

“Ê, kéo nó xuống sàn đi” Một con quỷ lên tiếng và ngay lập tức được sự hưởng ứng của đồng bọn. Chúng thẩy cậu xuống sàn, ra lệnh:

“Qùy xuống đất. Dang rộng hai chân hai tay ra!”

“----“ 

“À, mày cứng đầu phải không?” một con quỷ lên tiếng, đoạn nó lấy chân day nghiến vào lưng cậu, xé toang vết thương cũ. Cậu hét lên đau đớn. Một con quỷ khác giẫm chân lên đầu cậu, đè mạnh xuống đất. 

“Tụi mày nhìn vào làn da của nó này. Trắng trẻo, mịn màng như da con gái” Một con quỷ lên tiếng đoạn nó lấy chân đá mạnh vào mông cậu. Nó đưa mắt nhìn bọn đồng bọn. Chúng nhanh chóng nắm lấy tóc cậu, kéo đến một cây cột gỗ, xích chặt hai tay cậu vào đó. Tay nắm lấy hai chân cậu, banh rộng ra. Hamish khóc lóc, đoạn cậu giẫy giụa chống đối kịch liệt. Chúng quất roi vào lưng cậu một cách tàn nhẫn, máu chảy ròng ròng.

“Nếu mày còn tỏ ý định chống cự một lần nữa bọn tao sẽ lột da mày đấy, rõ chưa?” Rồi nó lấy chân ấn vào vết thương mới, chà mạnh. Hamish rít lên qua kẽ răng, người cậu run lên bần bật. Một bàn tay thò vào háng, vuốt ve lỗ hm của cậu. Cậu nhắm chặt mắt, cúi gục đầu xuống.

“Vẫn còn đỏ hỏn. Mày vừa mới được chơi phải không?” 

“Cũng đúng thôi, cái thứ đĩ điếm như mày thì còn gì vào đây nữa.” 

Hai ngón tay thọc sâu vào bên trong cửa mình của cậu, rồi một ngón nữa thêm. Cậu rên rỉ, phần dưới của cậu nóng rát, đau đớn không tả. Có cái gì đó chảy trên đùi, máu? Hẳn là vậy. Thật kinh tởm. Những ngón tay nhớp nháp, đen đúa đi vào sâu trong cậu. Cậu chắc chắn mình không thể tránh được căn bệnh nhiễm trùng bộ phận sinh dục. Mà kệ mẹ nó đi. Vì nếu có chết, cậu cũng chắc rằng mình sẽ không chết vì căn bệnh đó. Có lẽ mất máu vì tra tấn, kiệt sức hoặc bị fuck cho đến chết hợp lý hơn. Bọn chúng liên tục rút ra rút vào ngón tay, bất chợt một ngón tay khác chèn vào, banh rộng hơn nữa. Hamish gào lên qua miếng giẻ, cậu giẫy giụa, vùng vẫy nhưng chỉ khiến chúng thọc vào sâu hơn nữa. Chúng cười khoái trá trước sự cố gắng vô vọng của cậu. Rồi một bàn tay nắm lấy tóc cậu, giật ngược ra phía sau.

“Đến lúc rồi, con điếm nhỏ” Nó thì thầm vào tai cậu, tay nắm lấy sợi xích kéo ra khỏi thanh gỗ, lôi cậu mạnh xuống sàn. Nó cởi chiếc khố, lôi ra cái dương vật to lớn kinh tởm, tím ngắt, đã cương cứng rồi nhanh chóng nắm lấy hông cậu, kéo về phía háng của nó.

“Này mày lẹ lên còn đến phiên tụi tao nữa” Bọn quỷ rống lên. Hamish chảy nước mắt. Không. Làm ơn. Có ai không. Hãy cứu tôi. Thanatos. Ngài ở đâu. Ai cứu tôi với. Tôi không muốn đâu. Tôi không thể làm được chuyện này. Thanatos. Ha.. Không, không phải hắn. Hắn chẳng tốt đẹp gì hơn bọn quỷ này cả, ngoại trừ vẻ đẹp lộng lẫy đó. Ta sẽ không phạm sai lầm lần nữa đâu. Cùng lắm là chết thôi. Ta cũng không còn gì để mất. Cậu nhắm mắt, hít mạnh. 

“MMMMMmmm ---- Mmmm ---- mmmm” KHÔNG! Lấy nó ra, lấy nó ra ngay. Ôi, không! Tôi không thể chịu được nữa. Không, thượng đế xin hãy cứu con. Không không! Hamish hét lên qua miếng vải. Tóc tách, cái gì vậy? Ôi trời, máu. Máu tràn qua miếng giẻ, hộc ra ngoài. Cậu đã thổ huyết. Cậu thở gấp, cảm nhận được nhịp tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, đầu óc quay cuồng. Cậu không thể nào nhìn được nữa. Có phải cậu sắp chết không? Chắc là như vậy rồi. Hãy để cho tôi được chết. Tôi không thể chịu đựng được hơn nữa những nỗi đau và sự nhục nhã như vậy. Hãy kết thúc đi. Và một tiếng thét chói tai vang lên:

“CÁC NGƯƠI LÀM GÌ VẬY HẢ?”

\---Thanatos?---

“Bọn khốn kiếp, sao các ngươi dám—“ Một tiếng động vang lên, đoạn con quỷ sau lưng cậu bay xuống sàn, máu đỏ đầy mồm. Thanatos. Là ngài.

“Thanatos! Chúng thần chỉ… Chúng thần không biết—“ Quai hàm của con quỷ bay ra khỏi mồm, máu văng tung tóe. Bọn quỷ rú lên kinh hãi đoạn chúng bỏ chạy táo tác.

Thanatos gầm lên giận dữ rồi ngài ngay lập tức chạy đến bên cạnh cậu, lúc này đã bất tỉnh hoàn toàn.

“HAMISH!”

…………………………………………………

“Hamish, cậu có sao không. Đau lắm không?”

Hamish mở mắt. Thanatos đang nhìn cậu một cách lo lắng, đôi chân mày của ngài dãn ra mừng rỡ khi trông thấy cậu tỉnh lại. Thanatos đang ôm chặt cậu trong vòng tay mình.

“Đại… nhân…” Cậu thì thào. Ngài nhìn cậu bằng một ánh mắt xót xa, thương hại. Rồi đưa bàn tay phát sáng xanh rực lên.

“Ta sẽ chữa trị vết thương cho cậu.” 

“Không! Ngài không thể.” Cậu yếu ớt phản đối “Hắn sẽ trừng phạt ngài nếu ngài làm điều đó. Ngài là ân nhân của tôi, tôi không thể để điều đó xảy ra được.”

“Nhưng mà!—“ Ngài ngừng lại khi bàn tay cậu chạm nhẹ vào má ngài “Tôi không thể để người bạn duy nhất của tôi bị hại vì tôi. Đã quá nhiều người phải chết vì tôi. Tôi không muốn điều đó lại xảy ra với ngài.” 

“Bạn ư?” Thanatos nhìn cậu.

“Phải, ngài chính là bạn của tôi.” Cậu mỉm cười “Bây giờ, làm ơn, treo tôi lên lại đi.”

“Cái gì!?”

“Xích tôi lại. Không phải hắn đã ra lệnh như vậy sao?”

“ … ”

“Nếu hắn bất ngờ tới đây, thấy tôi không bị xích lại, treo lên. Hắn sẽ biết ngài đã trái lệnh. Sẽ trừng phạt ngài, và cả tôi nữa.”

…………………………………………………

“Cậu không sao chứ Hamish”

“Không. Tôi ổn.” Hamish thì thào. Đó là lời nói dối tệ hại nhất mà ai đó có thể nói ra. Ngay cả bản thân cậu còn không tin được nữa. Người và gương mặt cậu đầy máu cùng với những vết bầm tím và lằn roi. Lõa thể, tay bị xích ngược lên trên. “Tất cả đều ổn.”

Thanatos nhìn cậu chau mày. Ngài lắc đầu, tay chộp lấy một cái áo cũ, rách nát choàng qua người cậu. Hamish nhìn ngài với một ánh mắt biết ơn, đáp lại cậu là ánh mắt cảm thông, bất lực. 

“Cảm ơn ngài” Cậu mỉm cười.

Thanatos chỉ im lặng nhìn cậu rồi ngài quay lưng bước đi. Cậu gục mặt xuống, nhắm mắt lại. Bất chợt một bàn tay mạnh mẽ nắm lấy gương mặt cậu. Hamish giật mình nhìn lên thì trông thấy Thanatos đang nhìn cậu một cách mãnh liệt, gương mặt đầy quyết tâm. Cậu kinh ngạc nhìn ngài.

“Ta sẽ không để cho cậu phải chết. Cậu nhất định phải sống, cậu nghe rõ chưa hả?”

Cậu bật khóc.

“Tôi… tôi… nghĩ… tôi… không thể” Cậu nghẹn ngào. 

“Ta sẽ nói với Hades. Ngài nhất định sẽ tha cho cậu. Ngài ấy…”

Cậu lắc đầu. 

“Tôi không nghĩ vậy đâu.”

“Cậu sẽ thấy thôi!”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Harriet! Harriet!”

“Harriet! Đứng lại!” Người đàn ông hét lên, đoạn chàng cưỡi ngựa phóng đến, chặn ngang con ngựa của nàng. 

“Mau tránh ra, Mycroft!” Nàng hét lên, quay ngựa phóng lên phía trước.

“Không. Nàng phải theo ta trở về. Đi như vầy quá nguy hiểm. Thân gái dặm trường. Ta không thể để cho nàng đi như vậy được” chàng đuổi theo.

“Thiếp phải tìm anh trai của mình. Chàng không thể nào cản được thiếp đâu. Còn cái chuyện thân gái dặm trường gì gì đó, chàng không phải lo. Thiếp không phải cái dạng con gái liễu yếu đào tơ, mềm như cọng bún đó đâu!” Nàng cứng đầu trả lời.

“Nàng!... Nàng thật là… “

“Thật làm sao?” Nàng đảo mắt, thúc ngựa lên phía trước.

“Ta bó tay rồi” chàng lắc đầu, đoạn phi ngựa cạnh nàng. “Chúng ta đang đi đâu đây?”

“Tìm anh trai thiếp.”

“Nàng biết cậu ấy ở đâu mà tìm?”

“Thiếp biết.”

“Cái gì!?” chàng lên tiếng, chặn ngựa nàng một lần nữa “Nàng làm sao biết được?” Harriet thở dài, đoạn nàng dừng lại, quay sang nhìn Mycroft.

“Thiếp.. và anh trai thiếp là hai anh em song sinh. Từ bé, cả hai đã có một mối liên kết như thần giao cách cảm vậy. Có một lần thiếp bị trược chân, té xuống một cái hố sâu. Chính Hamish đã tìm thấy thiếp. Mà lạ ở chỗ, trước khi mà anh ấy càng đến gần hố thì thiếp cũng có thể cảm nhận được anh mình đang ở phía trên. Vậy đó.”

“Càng lớn thì sự liên kết của chúng em càng cao. Em có thể cảm nhận được anh mình từ một vị trí rất xa. Chúng em không bao giờ bị lạc nhau.” Nàng nói rồi quay sang nhìn người yêu “Chàng nghĩ là thiếp quái lắm phải không. Bây giờ rút ra vẫn chưa phải quá muộn đâu.”

“Không bao giờ.”

Nàng mỉm cười.

“Chúng ta đang đi đâu đây?” chàng hỏi.

“Đi theo thiếp.”

…………………………………………………

Mặt Mycroft tái lại khi nhìn thấy điểm đến của họ. Trước mặt chàng là một tảng núi đá to sừng sững, quang cảnh chung quanh khô héo, hiu quạnh, không một bóng người. Khốn kiếp! Làm sao có thể như thế? Làm sao mà cô ấy… 

“Này, này,… Nàyyyy!!!” Harriet la lên, đoạn nàng lấy tay nhéo vào hai má chàng, đưa Mycroft trở về với hiện tại. Chàng la lên.

“Ouch, ouch, nàng làm cái gì thế!?”

“Thiếp gọi chàng nãy giờ đấy! Thiếp không thể nào cảm nhận được anh ấy nữa. Chàng suy nghĩ gì vậy?” nàng bực mình hỏi, gương mặt dỗi hờn.

“Ờ… ờ thì, ta nghĩ nơi đây đúng là… quá hoang vu, im ắng,… cô đơn… lạnh lẽo và…--“ Chàng bị cắt bởi một cái húc khuỷu tay vào ngực. “Ouch!” 

“Đừng… nghĩ đến chuyện đó.” Nàng nói, đỏ mặt. “Thiếp còn việc quan trọng hơn để làm.”

“Việc gì chứ?” Chàng thở dài, lắc đầu.

“Thiếp sẽ ở đây. Tìm xung quanh cho đến khi nào gặp được anh thiếp mới thôi. Anh ấy chắc chắn ở đâu đó quanh đây.”

“Harriet, điều này thật vô lý. Nàng biết nơi này cách xa làng của chúng ta bao nhiêu không? 2500 km đấy. Cơn đại hồng thủy không thể… cuốn anh nàng đến tận nơi đây được.”

“Ai bảo anh ấy bị cuốn đến đây? Anh ấy còn sống. Như thiếp vậy. Thiếp nhất định sẽ tìm được anh mình.”

Mycroft nhìn nàng với một ánh mắt khâm phục. Nàng thật xinh đẹp và cương nghị. Y hệt như mẹ nàng vậy. Nhưng cái tính cách ngổ ngáo, kiên cường đó lại giống hắn y như đúc. Tuy thế, Mycroft không thể nào ghét nàng cho được. Chàng đã yêu say đắm người con gái này. Yêu đến nỗi chàng gần như buộc miệng nói ra Hamish đang ở đâu. Nhưng chàng đã kịp dừng mình lại kịp thời.

“Em nhất định sẽ tìm được anh. Em sẽ luôn tìm được anh.”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“BỆ HẠ! THẦN CÓ CHUYỆN CẦN NÓI VỚI NGƯỜI!”

“Đúng lúc lắm Thanatos. Ta cũng có chuyện cần nói vời khanh. Lại đây.”

“Oh… À vâng.” Thanatos tiến đến trước mặt Hades.

“Xích lại gần hơn nữa” Hades ra lệnh. Thanatos hơi cau mày nhưng ngài làm theo. Hades nhẹ nhàng đặt môi lên tai ngài, thì thầm.

“---------------“

“CÁI GÌ! KHÔNG!” Thanatos hốt hoảng lên tiếng. Hades kéo ngài lại gần hơn.

“---------------“

“Có được không vậy. Bệ hạ chắc chứ.”

“Hoàn toàn.” Hades nghiêm nghị trả lời.

“Vậy thần sẽ thi hành ngay ạ.”

“Cứ từ từ. Không việc gì phải vội. Nhưng phải làm cho gọn đấy.” Hades nói, đoạn hắn ngồi dựa vào ngai vàng. “Nó sao rồi?” Hắn hỏi, đưa mắt nhìn Thanatos. 

…………………………………………………

“Ta không nhớ có những vết thương này trên người nó.” Hades lên tiếng, đoạn hắn đưa tay chỉ vào những vết bầm tím loang lổ trên người Hamish. Cậu nằm bất động trên giường, hơi thở yếu đuối. Hắn nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên các vết thương trên người cậu, gương mặt không biểu lộ bất kỳ một cảm xúc nào. Hắn kéo bộ áo rách nát ra khỏi người cậu, mắt hắn mở to kinh hoàng nhìn vào khuông ngực bé nhỏ bé bét máu và vết thương từ chiếc roi và trận đòn của bọn quỷ. Nó bị gãy xương sườn rồi. Hades bàng hoàng nhận ra khi hắn đưa tay ấn nhẹ xuống lồng ngực của cậu. Hamish rên lên đau đớn, nhưng mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền. Máu trong người hắn sôi sục lên, mắt hắn mờ đi. Phải cố gắng lắm hắn mới ngăn không cho mình bùng nổ vì chắc chắn người bị thương sẽ là Hamish. Hắn quay lại nhìn Thanatos, đôi mắt hắn giờ đây đã sáng một màu xanh rực.

“Chuyện – gì – đã – xảy – ra?” 

Thanatos kể lại mọi chuyện. Hades trân trối nhìn ngài sau khi nghe xong cậu chuyện.

“Cậu ấy không cho thần trị thương cho cậu ấy. Cậu ấy sợ bệ hạ sẽ trừng phạt thần. Nên dù đang bị thương tích đầy mình nặng như vậy, cậu ấy vẫn yêu cầu thần phải xích mình lại, treo lên. Thực hiện đúng theo lời bệ hạ” Thanatos xót xa trả lời, ngài đưa mắt nhìn Hamish. 

“Nó nói đúng. Ngươi không được phép chữa trị cho nó” Hades nói, mắt không rời Hamish.

“Bệ Hạ!” Hades đưa tay lên.

“Chỉ có ta là người duy nhất chữa trị cho nó.” Hades trả lời, hắn vuốt nhẹ gương mặt cậu “Chỉ một mình ta mà thôi.”

“Bệ hạ…” 

“ **Đưa bọn chúng đến đây. Bọn quỷ đó** ” Hades ra lệnh bằng một giọng căm phẫn, mắt vẫn dán chặt vào thân hình bé nhỏ trên giường.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hắn đưa tay vuốt nhẹ vào mái tóc cậu, rồi hắn cẩn trọng cuối xuống bế cậu lên tay mình. Hắn lấy tay xoa khắp cơ thể cậu, từ vùng ngực cho đến bụng, rồi tới bắp đùi, cẳng chân. Hắn đặt môi lên cổ cậu, hôn nhẹ dọc theo bả vai. Những hành động đó làm Hamish thức giấc. Cậu chớp mắt, kinh ngạc khi trông thấy một dáng người đang ôm chặt lấy mình, hôn hít, vuốt ve. Khi nhận ra Hades, cậu kinh hãi đẩy hắn ra, hai tay ôm chặt chiếc chăn, che kín phần dưới của mình. Hamish hít mạnh đoạn cậu nhìn xuống và nhận thấy các vết thương trên cơ thể mình đã được chữa sạch. Cậu cau mày nhìn Hades, giọng run run kích động:

“Như vậy nghĩa là sao? Tại sao ngươi chữa trị vết thương cho ta. Không phải ngươi chữa thương để tiếp tục đánh đập ta chứ.”

“Sai” Hắn lên tiếng, giọng lạnh băng “Ta không cần phải chữa trị để có thể hành hạ ngươi. Ta có thể cắt đi trái tim của ngươi mà vẫn giữ cho ngươi sống để cảm nhận được sự đau đớn đó. Chừng nào ta còn chưa thu lấy linh hồn của ngươi thì ngươi vẫn sẽ sống dù ta có đánh đập, tra tấn ngươi đến đâu đi chăng nữa.”

Hamish im lặng đoạn cậu nhắm mắt, gục mặt xuống, tay nắm chặt chiếc chăn.

“Vậy đó là điều mà ngươi sắp làm với ta?” 

“Không.”  
Hamish thở ra nhẹ nhõm. Bàn tay của Hades vươn ra vuốt vào má cậu khiến cậu giật mình, đẩy ra. 

“Đừng.”

Một thoáng tức giận lướt qua gương mặt hoàn mỹ của Hades. Hắn cau mày nhìn cậu rồi thình lình nắm chặt lấy cổ tay trái của cậu, kéo mạnh về phía hắn. Hắn thì thầm vào tai cậu:

“Ngươi không có quyền nói câu đó.” Hamish thốt ra một tiếng kêu đau đớn khi hắn vặn tay cậu lại, đẩy cậu úp mặt xuống giường. Hắn gầm lên cảnh cáo khi cậu vùng vẫy, tay siết chặt hơn nữa.

“Buông ta ra.” Hamish lên tiếng “Đừng chạm vào người ta. Ta không muốn điều này.” 

“Cái đó không phải do ngươi quyết định.” Hắn trả lời, tay còn lại đưa lên nắm lấy tóc cậu, kéo ngược ra đằng sau “Hãy biết thân phận của mình. Nếu ngươi còn tiếp tục chống đối, ta sẽ trừng phạt ngươi.” Hắn đe dọa một cách nghiêm túc. Hamish nghiến chặt răng, cậu định đáp trả nhưng nhanh chóng dừng lại kịp thời. Cậu đã hành động ngu xuẩn nhiều rồi và hậu quả thật kinh khủng. Cậu hít mạnh, nằm yên trong vòng tay của hắn. Hades nhận thấy sự phục tùng của cậu, hắn buông tóc cậu ra, tay đưa lên vuốt nhẹ mái tóc vàng óng.

“Ngoan đấy” Hắn cười, đôi môi xinh đẹp chạm vào cổ cậu, mơn trớn nhẹ nhàng. Hamish cảm nhận được hơi thở của hắn phà vào cổ cậu. Cậu rên rỉ nhăn mặt khi cơ thể hắn cạ vào vết thương trên lưng cậu. Hắn ngừng lại rồi nhanh chóng cúi xuống hôn lên vết roi đỏ, liếm sạch vết máu khô. Hắn đưa hai tay ôm lấy khuông ngực bé nhỏ, vuốt ve toàn bộ cơ thể của cậu. Hamish không thể kiềm được những tiếng kêu van khoái lạc. Rồi tay hắn đi xuống mông cậu, chạm vào vùng kín. Cậu giật mình quay người lại:

“Không. Tôi không thể.” Cậu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt van nài. Hắn im lặng nhìn cậu một lát rồi xoay người cậu lại, tiếp tục.

“Không. Làm ơn. Tôi… tôi bị…!” Cậu van xin, kinh hoàng nhớ lại lần cưỡng bức kinh khủng trong đại lao. Nếu Thanatos không đến kịp, có lẽ…

“Ngươi bị làm sao?” Hades dừng lại, hắn nắm chặt lấy cậu, gương mặt hoang mang. Hamish im lặng nhìn xuống phần dưới của mình, cậu mím môi. Hắn ngồi hẳn dậy, đưa mắt nhìn theo rồi hắn đặt hai tay lên mông cậu, kéo banh ra. Hamish cố không cử động khi ngón tay hắn thọt vào bên trong cậu, kiểm tra. Hắn bất ngờ nắm lấy người cậu kéo dậy, Hamish ngăn không cho mình thét lên khi trông thấy gương mặt giận dữ kinh khủng của hắn. Cậu chớp mắt, thở mạnh.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với ngươi?” Hắn hỏi lớn, tay siết chặt hơn vào vai cậu. Hamish run lên vì sợ.

“Tôi… tôi bị đánh bởi—“

“Có phải chúng đã—“, cậu gật đầu, cúi mặt xuống “Nhưng chỉ một tên thôi. Nếu Thanatos không đến kịp, có lẽ tôi đã chết rồi.” Hắn im lặng nhìn cậu rồi đưa tay lên khẽ vuốt ve má cậu, hôn khẽ. Tay hắn luồn vào tóc cậu, ôm chặt vào lòng. Sau một hồi, hắn bắt đầu cởi áo, da thịt họ chạm vào nhau. Cậu nhăn mặt, quay sang chỗ khác. 

“Tôi xin ngài. Tôi thật sự không thể làm được chuyện này… Điều này… thật… không đúng.”

“Ngươi không thể nhưng ta có thể. Và chuyện này không phải thuộc quyền quyết định của ngươi. Ta tưởng ta đã nói rõ điều này rồi chứ.” 

“Tôi sẽ không cho ngài có được sự phục tùng của tôi. Ngài chỉ có thể chiếm đoạt tôi bằng vũ lực. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận trở thành con điếm của ngài. Tôi không muốn làm chuyện này. Tôi không muốn ngài.” Cuối cùng cậu cũng nói ra được. Cậu nghiêm nghị nhìn hắn, ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm.

Hắn nhìn cậu giây lát rồi bắt đầu mỉm cười:

“Ta không làm khác hơn đâu.” Hắn trả lời rồi bất ngờ tóm lấy cậu, lật úp xuống giường. Hamish đưa tay lên chống lại nhưng hắn nhanh chóng nắm chặt cổ tay cậu, ấn mạnh xuống giường. Cậu nghiến răng, cố xoay người lại nhưng hắn đã giang rộng hai chân, quỳ giữa đùi cậu, cố định hoàn toàn. Cậu rít lên tức giận qua kẽ răng, cố gắng di chuyển cơ thể. Hắn cười vào nỗ lực của cậu.

“Sự cứng đầu quả là di truyền trong máu nhà ngươi đấy. Đúng là con trai của hắn” Nói rồi hắn đưa hai ngón tay vào cửa mình của cậu. 

“Ngươi thì biết gì về ông ấy chứ?” Cậu quát lại phẫn nộ.

“Không nhiều. Chung chung thôi, nhưng chắc chắn là nhiều hơn ngươi đấy.” Hắn trả lời, tay thọc vào sâu hơn nữa. Hamish la lên đau đớn. “Ta dự định sẽ sắp xếp hắn một ‘chốn ở’ đặc biệt khi hắn xuống đây.”

“Ông ấy… thật sự còn sống sao?” Cậu hỏi nhỏ, nước mắt dâng trên khóe mi. “Ta yêu con.” Đó là những lời cuối cùng mà ông ấy dành cho cậu. Tất cả cũng là tại hắn. Poseidon. Chính hắn đã gây nên nhhững chuyện này. Dòng suy nghĩ của cậu bị cắt đứt khi Hades cuối xuống, hôn nhẹ lên khóe môi của cậu. Hamish nhắm mắt và quay mặt, đẩy hắn ra. Hắn thở phì một hơi rồi rút tay ra. Hamish kinh ngạc đoạn cậu định quay lên nhìn thì một dòng chất lỏng bỗng đổ ào ạt vào mông cậu. Cậu giật nẩy lên thì trông thấy hắn đang tỉnh bơ đổ bình nước. Tay hắn nhanh chóng nắm chặt lấy đầu cậu, ấn mạnh xuống giường. 

“Buông ta ra. Ngươi làm gì vậy!? Buông ta ra!” Cậu hét lên, vùng vẫy. 

“Tch tch, vô ích thôi. Ngươi không chống lại được ta đâu, bản thân ngươi cũng biết điều đó phải không. Đừng tự làm khổ mình với sự cứng đầu của ngươi nữa. Hãy chấp nhận ta. Rồi ta sẽ cho ngươi một cuộc sống đầy ham thú và khoái lạc.” Hắn trả lời bằng một giọng quyến rũ, đủ để làm siêu lòng bất kỳ người phụ nữ xinh đẹp nhất ở xứ Hy Lạp này. 

“Biến đi.”

“Phew… cứng đầu… Nhưng ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ ngươi sẽ chấp nhận theo ta. Vả lại…” Hắn ngừng lại rồi cúi xuống, thì thầm vào tai cậu “Ta thích chơi theo cách khó hơn!” Tóc cậu dựng đứng lên trước lời thì thầm… tà tà của hắn. Hắn bất ngờ tạc nước vào mặt cậu, tưới đầy tóc và người rồi đặt chiếc bình rỗng lên bàn. Hamish kinh hãi quay lại thì trông thấy hắn nhìn cậu với ánh mắt ăn tươi nuốt sống. Hắn mỉm cười:

“Đẹp lắm.” Hắn bình luận, hai tay ôm chặt lấy cậu. 

“Buông ta ra.” Cậu vùng vẫy “Đó là điều mà ngươi luôn làm sao. Cưỡng bức bất kỳ người nào ngươi thích à?” 

“Phải. Nghe giống ta đấy” hắn trả lời, xoắn tay cậu ngược ra đằng sau. Hamish rít lên đau đớn. “Ta chán nản với bọn đàn bà rồi. Chơi một thằng nhóc có vẻ vui hơn.” Hắn ấn cậu xuống giường “Nhưng vấn đề là nó quá cứng đầu, vô lễ. Có lẽ đã đến giờ huấn luyện rồi đấy. Ngươi nghĩ sao, hmm?” 

“Ngươi đi chết đi.” Chết tiệt, mình lại giận quá mất khôn, ăn nói linh tinh. Cậu nhắm mắt, chuẩn bị tinh thần cho một cú tát, một nắm đấm, một trận đòn,… Nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Cậu quay lại nhìn thì thấy hắn bĩu môi lắc đầu, gương mặt hờn dỗi. Hamish phải cố lắm mới nén không cười trước vẻ mặt đó. Rồi mắt hắn nhìn xa xăm như đang suy nghĩ điều gì đó, bỗng hắn bất chợt nhìn cậu:

“Ta vừa ghi tội ngươi rồi. Ta sẽ gộp nó vào giờ huấn luyện của chúng ta” hắn tuyên bố. Hamish nuốt ực nhìn hắn, không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Hắn ấn người cậu xuống giường trở lại, kéo mông cậu về phía hắn.

“Chúng ta nên làm lẹ trước khi nước trên người ngươi khô.” Cậu thở gấp khi hắn đi sâu vào trong cậu. 

“AHHHHHHH!!!”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

*Ồn ào*

“Chuyện gì xảy ra thế này. Bệ hạ đâu rồi.”

“Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với bệ hạ? Ngài không thiết triều một ngày rồi.”

“Bệ hạ chưa bao giờ chểnh mảng việc chiều trính cả.”

“Có chuyện gì vậy, ai biết không?”

“Thanatos, ngài đi thử xem.”

“Phải đấy, ngài là cận thần mà bệ hạ tin tưởng nhất.”

“ … “

…………………………………………………

Thanatos bước đi nặng nề. Ngài dừng lại trước cung thất của Hades, nhìn chằm chằm vào cánh cửa một chốc. Rồi ngài thở dài, đưa tay lên gõ:

Cọc cọc… “Bệ hạ, thần là Thanatos đây ạ.”

_“Có chuyện gì vậy Thanatos?”_

“Chuyện triều chính ạ.”

_“ … “_

“ … “

_“Vào đi”_

Thanatos lặng lẽ bước vào, bỗng một tiếng kêu làm cho ngài giật bắn mình. Tóc ngài dựng lên.

_“Uh… uh… uh… ah… uh…”_

Cái quái gì thế này!? Có phải là tiếng… Ngài cẩn thận bước vào. Mắt ngài trợn lên trước cảnh tượng trước mắt.

Hades và Hamish đang quấn lấy nhau, không một mảnh vải che thân. Bệ hạ tay ôm lấy ngực cậu bé, tay còn lại nắm lấy hông, thúc mạnh vào. Hamish rên rỉ mỗi lần thúc, mắt cậu nhắm nghiền, hai tay nắm chặt vào chiếc ra, gương mặt bơ phờ, kiệt sức. 

“Ehem… Bệ hạ!?” Thanatos lên tiếng vài giây sau đó.

“Hmm?” Hades đờ đẫn trả lời, không thèm nhìn ngài đến một lần.

Giọng nói của Thanatos làm cho Hamish bừng tỉnh, cậu mở mắt và quay sang nhìn ngài. Gương mặt cậu đỏ bừng đoạn cậu gục mặt xuống, tránh ánh mắt của ngài. Thanatos, dù không lạ gì khi trông thấy cậu lõa thể nhưng lõa thể trong tình cảnh này thật… khó xử. Ngài chỉ còn biết im lặng chiêm ngưỡng trần nhà một cách bất đắc dĩ. 

“Sao. Chuyện triều chính gì?” Hades hỏi, vẫn tiếp tục ân ái.

“Uhh… Bệ hạ đã không thiết triều ngày hôm qua rồi. Hôm nay cũng không. Chúng thần—“

“Chết tiệt, đã một ngày trôi qua rồi ư!?” Hades quay lại nhìn ngài, nhưng cơ thể họ vẫn không rời nhau. 

“… lo cho bệ hạ… Và vâng, bệ hạ không lên triều một ngày rồi.”

Hades cười rồi quay xuống nhìn cậu.

“Hừm, ngươi làm cho ta quên luôn cả công việc. Tội lớn đấy” rồi hắn cúi xuống hôn vào cổ cậu, âu yếm vuốt ve tấm lưng trần nhỏ bé. Hamish kêu thé lên khi hắn đẩy vào sâu trong cậu một lần nữa. Thanatos nóng mặt quay đi chỗ khác rồi ngài bất chợt lên tiếng:

“Bệ hạ có thiết triều hôm nay không ạ?”

“…Mmm… Uh..oh… Có… Ta đi ngay bây giờ đây” Hắn trả lời, thúc thêm một cái nữa rồi đứng dậy. Khi Hamish quay lại thì hắn đã mặc xong bộ giáp vàng. Hắn nhìn cậu, rồi đưa tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc của cậu. Hamish nhắm mắt, quay đi chỗ khác. Hắn nhìn cậu một chút rồi cúi xuống thì thầm: “Ta sẽ quay lại nhanh thôi.” Hắn nháy mắt, quay lưng bước đi được vài bước thì bất ngờ quay lại. 

“Oh, ta quên mất” hắn nói to, búng tay một cái. Bỗng những sợi xích vàng từ đâu bay đến, trói chặt hai tay cậu lại, ngược ra đằng sau. Đầu xích được nối vào bức tường phía đầu giường. Chân cậu cũng bị xích nốt. Hamish kinh hãi lên tiếng:

“Không… ngươi làm gì vậy!?” 

“Đề phòng thôi” hắn trả lời, tiến lại gần chiếc giường đoạn hắn đưa tay lên nắm lấy sợi xích, kiểm tra. “Đừng chạy đi đâu nhé!” hắn thì thầm với cậu, rồi quay đi. Thanatos ái ngại nhìn cậu rồi ngài cũng quay gót bước theo hắn. Căn phòng chìm trong im lặng. Hamish kéo thử sợi xích vài lần một chút trước khi gục xuống giường, để mặc cho mình đắm chìm trong giấc mộng.

\--Tbc--


	8. Người lạ

Người ngồi bên khung cửa sổ, đôi mắt xanh xinh đẹp đờ đẫn nhìn ra biển. Những gợn sóng bạc nhẹ nhàng đánh vào bức tường trắng tinh có hàng dây trường xuân xanh thẫm uốn dọc theo. Ánh hoàng hôn rực đỏ đang nhường chỗ cho một đêm đầy sao êm ả. Một giọng nói vang lên cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của người:

“Chủ nhân, đến giờ dùng bữa tối rồi ạ. Mời người chuẩn bị.”

“Ta xuống ngay đây.”

“Công nương à. Gió biển lạnh lắm, người nên mặc thêm áo vào chứ,” người phụ nữ nhắc nhở.

“Cảm ơn cô, Hudson. Nhưng cô cũng biết là chúng ta đâu có ngại nước,” người tinh ngịch trả lời.

“Đúng. Nhưng nước biển lại là chuyện khác, công nương ạ,” phu nhân trả lời. Mặt nàng xịu xuống.

“Công nương, thần xin lỗi, thần không cố ý…,” phu nhân vội lên tiếng, nàng nhìn bà mỉm cười.

“Có gì đâu sao phải xin lỗi… Umm,… thôi ta đi ăn tối nhé.”

“Umm,… Công nương à, hôm nay cha người sẽ dùng chung bữa tối với chúng ta đấy.”

“Sao? Cha ta đến rồi à?”

“Vâng, thần nghĩ người nên thay một bộ áo mới,” phu nhân khuyên.

“À vâng, vậy cô xuống trước đi nhé, tôi thay đồ rồi xuống liền.”

…………………………………………………

Nàng mặc vào bộ váy lụa trắng ưa thích của mình, đưa tay lên búi lại mái tóc đen dày óng ả thì một tiếng động vang lên bên khung cửa sổ. Nàng giật mình, tiến gần thì một bóng đen bất ngờ xuất hiện bên thành cửa sổ.

“… Chàng. Chàng làm gì ở đây?” Nàng hỏi, đưa mắt nhìn người đàn ông. Chàng leo qua cửa sổ, bước vào phòng.

“Chúng ta cần phải nói chuyện.”

Nàng lùi lại một bước. “Chẳng có chuyện gì để nói cả.”

“Có đấy,” chàng trả lời, tiến lại gần nàng. “Ta yêu nàng,” chàng nói, hai tay ôm chầm lấy người con gái xinh đẹp. “Ta yêu nàng rất nhiều. Ta vẫn luôn yêu nàng. Ta không thể sống thiếu nàng. “

“Chàng bất tử mà.”

“Ta không muốn dành cả cuộc đời bất tử này bên cạnh người phụ nữ mà ta không yêu. Ta muốn người đó phải là nàng.

“Chàng kết hôn vào ngày hôm nay. Chàng… chàng còn làm gì ở đây? Hãy đến với nàng ấy đi.”

“Ta—“

“Làm ơn,” nàng cao giọng. “Thần không thể gánh được trách nhiệm nếu ngài không có mặt vào chính đám cưới của mình đâu, cả cha thần nữa, thưa điện hạ.”

Chàng chỉ biết im lặng nhìn nàng, gương mặt đau khổ. Chàng bước thêm một bước.

“Đừng!”

“…Nàng… có bao giờ… yêu ta?”

Nàng quay người lại, tránh ánh mắt của chàng. Nàng cảm nhận được nước mắt chảy dái trên má nhưng nàng nhanh chóng vẫy ngón tay, làm cho giọt nước mắt tan đi trong không trung.

“Không.”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Dậy… Dậy nào… Hamish!”

Cậu cảm nhận được bàn tay lay vào vai mình, kéo cậu khỏi giấc ngủ vùi mệt mỏi. Hamish chậm rãi mở mắt và cau mày trước ánh sáng chói lọi trước mặt mình. Cậu trông thấy Hades đang nhìn cậu, hắn không còn vận bộ giáp vàng nữa, thay vào là chiếc áo lụa dài màu tím đậm, làm nổi bật làn da trắng của hắn. Cậu xoay người và nhận ra mình không còn bị xích nữa. Cậu đưa mắt nhìn xuống thì thấy sợi xích vàng nằm hững hờ trên sàn nhà.

Hắn đưa tay vuốt mái tóc vàng, tay còn lại xoa nhẹ vào má cậu. Hamish không biểu lộ bất kỳ cảm xúc nào đoạn cậu để yên cho hắn làm những gì hắn thích.

“Đồ ngái ngủ” hắ cười “Ngươi không đói sao? Ta đã chuẩn bị thức ăn cho ngươi rồi. Mau ăn đi.” Hắn nói, tay chỉ vào chiếc bàn kê sát giường đầy thức ăn. Hamish có thể thề rằng không có chiếc bàn nào ở đó 3 giây trước.

“Tôi không đói.” Cậu chỉ muốn ngủ thôi, sau suốt một ngày “quá sức” với hắn.

“Không ăn không được đâu.”

“Tôi không đói. Tôi chỉ muốn—“

Một tiếng động kinh hoàng giáng xuống bàn, quơ đổ những chiếc đĩa thức ăn xuống sàn. Hamish giật bắn mình, cậu đưa mắt nhìn đống đồ ăn đổ dưới đất rồi nhìn lên thì thấy Hades đang nhìn cậu bằng một ánh mắt giận dữ. Cậu thé lên kinh hãi khi tay hắn bất ngờ bóp chặt cổ cậu. Hamish ngay lập tức đưa hai tay lên nắm chặt lấy tay hắn nhưng chỉ khiến cái siết càng chặt hơn.

“Ta đã nói gì nhỉ. Ngươi không có quyền từ chối bất cứ mệnh lệnh gì mà ta đưa ra,” hắn gầm lên, kéo cậu sát vào mặt hắn “Ngươi có tin ta sẽ cho ngươi thêm một ‘bài học’ nữa không? Lần trước có lẽ chưa đủ để ngươi nhận ra tình cảnh của mình.” Nói đoạn hắn siết chặt hơn nữa vào cổ cậu “Khi ta nói ăn, ngươi phải ăn. Khi ta lệnh cho ngươi quỳ xuống, ngươi phải quỳ. Khi ta bảo giang hai tay hai chân ra, ngươi sẽ giang ra, banh cái mông đó trước mặt ta, hiểu chưa, đồ ranh con!” Hắn quát lên, ném cậu xuống giường.

Hamish ho sặc sụa, cậu thở gấp, đưa hai tay lên cổ, toàn thân cậu run lên. Cậu quay lên nhìn Hades, môi run lên vì tức giận. Phải cố gắng lắm cậu mới ngăn không cho mình chửi lại hắn. Ánh mắt Hades sắc lên khi trông thấy tia nhìn tức giận của Hamish. Hắn cười gằn, tiến lại gần cậu nhưng Hamish không di chuyển hay xích ra xa.

“Sao, ngươi muốn nói gì. Có gan thì cứ nói,” hắn thách thức. Mặt Hamish tái lại vì tức. Cậu nhau mắt, nghiến chặt răng. Họ nhìn nhau trong yên lặng rồi Hamish thở ra, quay mặt sang chỗ khác, cậu nhắm mắt, nuốt đi cục tức dâng đầy trong cổ xuống. Cậu nhận thấy những ngón tay Hades vuốt dọc theo tấm lưng trần của cậu.

“Biết khôn đấy,” hắn nói nhỏ “Ngươi không muốn chọc giận ta vào lúc này đâu Hamish. Ta đã có một ngày tồi tệ,” hắn đặt một nụ hôn vào mái tóc vàng, vòng tay ra ôm lấy cậu, tay còn lại xoa lên vết hằn đỏ trên cổ. “Thử lại lần nữa nhé!” Rồi hắn búng tay, chiếc bàn lại đầy ắp những đĩa thức ăn thơm phức trở lại, đống đồ ăn dưới đất cũng được dọn sạch. “Ăn,” hắn ra lệnh.

Hamish nhìn những đĩa thức ăn rồi quay sang nhìn hắn, tay cậu run rẩy cầm lấy một miếng thịt đưa lên miệng. Nó rất ngon, thực tế đó là món ăn ngon nhất mà cậu từng ăn, tuy nhiên cậu không thể nào nuốt nổi khi cơ thể mình đang lõa thể, dính đầy tinh dịch của hắn và chính cậu sau suốt một ngày ân ái không ngừng nghỉ và nỗi nhục nhã ê chề, bị đối xử như một con điếm—không tệ hơn, như một con thú vật vậy. Cậu cảm nhận được nước mắt dâng đầy trên khóe mi, có thể trào ra bất kì lúc nào. Hamish tự trấn tĩnh mình, nuốt ngược nước mắt vào trong, ngăn không cho mình khóc trước mặt hắn.

Sau khi cố gắng ăn thêm một hai mẩu thịt, cậu dừng lại. Hades nhìn cậu, hắn lên tiếng:

“Ăn thêm đi.”

Cậu không thể. Cậu có thể sẽ ói hết tất cả nếu ăn thêm một thứ gì nữa. Nhưng đồng thời cậu cũng không dám trái lệnh hắn. Cậu phân vân không biết nên làm thế nào, nét mặt cậu xanh xao, mệt mỏi và căng thẳng. Khốn kiếp! Chưa bao giờ cậu thấy mình hèn hạ, yếu đuối như lúc này. Căng thẳng thần kinh chỉ vì muốn từ chối không muốn ăn nữa và cậu không biết làm cách nào để diễn đạt điều đó để mình không bị trừng phạt. Cậu mím môi, tay run rẩy cầm thêm một mẩu thịt nữa trước khi Hades lên tiếng lần nữa:

“Dừng.” Cậu buông miếng thịt xuống, quay lại nhìn hắn. Chết thật! Có phải hắn sẽ trừng phạt cậu vì đã chần chừ không chịu ăn hay không. Cậu lo sợ nghĩ thầm. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, chuẩn bị tinh thần. Tay Hades chạm vào má cậu, xoa nhẹ. Hamish mở mắt và cậu trông thấy hắn nhìn cậu với ánh mắt ra chừng quan tâm.

“Mặt ngươi xanh quá. Môi ngươi khô hết rồi kìa,” hắn nói nhỏ,ngón tay chạm vào môi cậu “Ngươi nên uống một cái gì đó.” Hắn cầm lấy chiếc ly vàng trên bàn đưa vào môi cậu rồi bất ngờ kéo ra. “Quên mất, không rượu,” hắn lẩm bẩm “Nước lọc tốt hơn”, nói rồi hắn lắc nhẹ chiếc ly, biến rượu tím bên trong thành nước rồi đưa cho cậu. Hamish nhìn hắn rồi nhìn xuống chiếc ly, một thoáng cảm động lướt qua cậu nhưng nó cũng chóng qua nhanh như khi đến. Cậu hai tay cầm chiếc ly, chậm rãi đưa lên miệng.

Cậu cảm thấy khỏe khoắn hẳn lên khi dòng nước đi vào miệng, chảy xuống cơ thể cậu. Hamish không còn chóng mặt nữa. Cậu cảm nhận được lí trí và sự minh mẫn đang dần quay lại với cậu. Cậu uống sạch chỗ nước, gương mặt cậu sáng bừng lên. Hades nhìn cậu rồi nói:

“Trông ngươi khỏe hơn rồi đấy.”

“… Vâng… Nước này… là gì vậy ạ?”

“Nước suối,” Hades trả lời. “Sao vậy?”

“… Tôi thấy khỏe hơn khi uống nó.”

“Ngươi không ăn uống cả hai ngày nay, bây giờ mới ăn mặn và uống nước đương nhiên là khỏe rồi.”

“… Chắc thế.”

Hades đứng dậy, bước ra khỏi giường rồi quay lại nhìn Hamish, hắn lên tiếng:

“Đứng dậy nào, đi tắm thôi.”

…………………………………………………

Hades im lặng ngắm nhìn Hamish ngủ, hai tay cậu nắm chặt lấy chiếc chăn phủ lấy cơ thể cậu, tạo cho mình sự kín đáo. Hades cười, ngài lắc đầu. “Cái tên này thật là nhạy cảm,” ngài nghĩ thầm, những ngón tay trắng, thon dài nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve dọc theo mái tóc cậu rồi xoa nhẹ xuống khuông má. Nhìn cậu co ro trên giường thế này, ngài bỗng nhớ lại lúc mình đã nhẫn tâm hành hạ cậu. Thật độc ác. Ngài nghĩ lại, hối hận vô cùng. Chuyện này không đi được đến đâu cả, chiếc mũ vẫn bị mất tích, người mà ngài yêu thương lại bị tra tấn. Con người mà ngài đã tự nhủ với lòng mình rằng sẽ bảo vệ khỏi bất kỳ điều gì.

“Ngu ngốc. Ngu ngốc. Thật ngu xuẩn không thể nào chấp nhận được,” ngài lẩm bẩm, tự rủa chính mình. Sự nóng nảy, tức giận đã làm lu mờ lý trí của ngài và tệ hơn nữa, ngài lại trút lên người con trai vô tội đó. Hades thở dài rồi bước lên giường, ôm cậu vào lòng. Ngài hít vào mùi hương trên mái tóc cậu, môi đặt nhẹ lên phần da trắng nõn trên gáy cậu. Hamish tuyệt nhiên không hề biết được những gì đang diễn ra. Cậu ngủ say đến nỗi không thể đánh thức được. Ngài thì thầm vào tai cậu:

“Hãy yên tâm đi con cừu bé nhỏ của ta. Những gì mà ngươi phải chịu đựng, ta sẽ bắt hắn chịu gấp trăm lần. Và giờ ta đã biết kẻ đó là ai rồi.”

Cho dù cả Olympic có đổ sập xuống xuống, bầu trời của Atlas có lung lay cũng không thay đổi hay cứu giúp được hắn.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Chàng nói thử xem…” Harry lên tiếng, “làm sao thiếp có thể cảm nhận được anh ấy ở đây,” nàng nói, chỉ về dấu phấn trắng trên mặt đất. “Nhưng khi bước qua dải phấn này,” nàng bước sang phía bên kia, “thiếp lại không thể cảm nhận được anh ấy nữa.”

“ … “

“Kì quá phải không,” nàng bình luận, quay sang nhìn người yêu của mình, “…Mycroft, chàng có sao không?”. Mặt Mycroft xanh mét không một giọt máu.

“Ta ổn… Harriet, ta nghĩ chúng ta nên rời khỏi đây. Có một lữ quán khá sạch sẽ không xa nơi này. Chúng ta nên nghỉ đêm ở đó… Mai tìm tiếp.”

“Nhưng—“

“Nàng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục, Harriet,” chàng lên tiếng, giọng cứng rắn. Harry nhìn chàng một lúc rồi thở dài.

“Thôi được rồi. Chàng dẫn đường đi.”

…………………………………………………

Lữ quán mà họ đến là một tòa nhà xinh xắn, có hai lầu, nằm chính giữa khu chợ đông đúc. Sau khi nhận phòng, tắm nước nóng và dùng một bữa tối khá ngon dù rằng Harry chẳng còn đầu óc nào mà thưởng thức món ăn. Mọi tâm trí của nàng dồn về người anh trai đáng thương của mình và nhiệm vụ tìm anh ấy. Nàng ăn qua loa rồi quay về phòng. Chuẩn bị cho cuộc hành trình tìm kiếm vào ngày mai. Những dòng suy nghĩ của nàng bị cắt khi Mycroft bất ngờ lên tiếng:

“Harriet yêu quý, ta có chút chuyện phải đi gấp. Sáng mai ta sẽ trở lại với nàng. Nàng ở lại cẩn thận nhé, tình yêu của ta.”

“Chàng phải đi vào ngay lúc nửa đêm à? Chuyện có quan trọng không, mai đi không được sao?”

“Rất quan trọng cưng à,” chàng trả lời, tiến đến trao cho nàng một nụ hôn say đắm.

“Thôi được, thiếp sẽ gặp lại chàng vào bữa sáng.”

…………………………………………………

“Poseidon. Ta làm gì để có vinh hạnh được ngài thăm vào đêm hôm khuya khoắc thế này nhỉ.”

“Ta cần sự giúp đỡ của ngươi.”

“Một tiểu thần như tôi thì giúp gì được cho ngài?”

“Chuyện này thuộc lĩnh vực của ngươi, cháu yêu ạ.”

“Vậy thì, xin mời.”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hamish thức dậy bởi tiếng kêu của một con chim quỷ không lồ bay tạt ngang qua cửa sổ căn phòng. Cậu hét lên kinh hoàng, đánh thức Hades. Hắn phải bước ra đuổi con chim đi và quay lại trấn an cậu. Điều đó thật thảm hại và xấu hổ. Kể từ khi bước chân vào địa ngục, dây thần kinh của Hamish dường như yếu hơn và dễ bị kích động. Cậu thu người lại, co ro che đi bớt phần nào cơ thể của mình.

Đêm qua, trước khi bước vào bồn tắm, cậu đã kịp nhìn thấy thân thể của mình qua tấm gương lớn. Trông cậu gầy ốm và trắng bạch như một xác chết. Âm khí của địa ngục thực sự đã tác động không ít đến sức khỏe và thể trạng của cậu. Hamish thở dài, tay đưa ra kéo lấy xợi xích vàng quấn quanh chân cậu.

“Làm như ta có thể chạy thoát được khỏi nơi này không bằng,” cậu lẩm bẩm, nằm dài trên giường, hai tay phủ tấm chăn lên người. Hôm qua cậu ngủ suốt không biết trời trăng, cậu không rõ nếu hắn có “làm gì” cậu không, có lẽ là không… vì sáng ra cậu không cảm thấy ê ẩm trong người. Hamish nhắm mắt, lắc đầu xua đi hình ảnh của cậu và hắn “quấn” lấy nhau trên giường. Nó làm cho cậu lên cơn buồn nôn.

Không phải hắn “tệ”, mặc khác, Hades là một người tình khá tuyệt vời (và đẹp trai nữa! chết tiệt). Tuy nhiên cách hành xử của hắn quá mạnh bạo, hắn chẳng thèm để ý đến đối phương, chỉ lo cho nhu cầu của bản thân. Nhưng một thằng nô lệ thì trông chờ vào điều gì chứ? Hamish đưa ngón tay chạm nhẹ vào những vết hằn đỏ hông mình, cậu cau mày, tức giận. Cậu ghét hắn. Dù hắn có đối xử tốt với cậu thế nào, cậu vẫn không bao giờ quên được lúc hắn tàn nhẫn cưỡng bức cậu trong đại lao.

Lần ấy thật kinh khủng. Cậu không bao giờ quên được sự đau đớn kinh hoàng mà hắn đã để lại trên thân thể cũng như trong tim cậu. Gương mặt của hắn phẫn nộ, độc ác không chút tình người mặc cho cậu khóc lóc, van xin đến đâu đi nữa. Càng nghĩ, Hamish càng tức giận. Cậu giật mình khi tiếng gõ cửa vang lên cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cậu.

“Ai… Ai đó?” Hamish lên tiếng, cậu ngồi thẳng dậy, nhìn ra hướng cửa.

“Xin chào. Tôi vào được không? Tôi mang bữa trưa đến cho cậu,” giọng nói nam đáp lại.

“… Vâng, xin mời vào.”

Cánh cửa nhẹ nhàng mở ra. Trước mặt cậu là một người đàn ông bé lùn tịt, béo mập trông rất dễ thương. Ông ấy trông còn thấp hơn cả cậu nữa. Mái tóc đen, xoăn tít và đôi mắt hiền lành, dễ dãi. Hai tay ông ấy bưng một mâm đầy những đĩa thức ăn ngon lành, thơm phức. Ông ấy nhìn cậu cười tít mắt làm cho Hamish cũng phải cười lại một cách nồng nhiệt dù rằng tâm trạng cậu đang đi xuống. Người đàn ông thân thiện đặt mâm cơm xuống chiếc bàn kế giường rồi đưa tay ra:

“Cậu là Hamish phải không? Tên tôi là Rhadamanthus. Nhưng mọi người thường gọi tôi là Mike, cho gọn,” Mike cười tươi rói.

“Rất vui được biết ngài, Rhada.. manthus… (“Cậu có thể gọi tôi là Mike”) Mike. Ngài có phải là… một vị thần không ạ?”

“Ồ không,” Mike cười, vẫy tay. “Không, không, tôi chả phải thần thánh gì cả. Dù sao cũng thật hãnh diện khi cậu nghĩ tôi như vậy.”

Hamish nhướn mày nhìn ngài suy nghĩ. Mike trả lời luôn:

“Tôi một linh hồn. Hồn ma.”

“Sao?!”

“Ờ thì tôi không ở vườn Asphodel. Bệ hạ nghĩ rằng tôi quá tốt để vào nơi ấy nên ngài cho tôi ở lại cung điện. Đã 40 năm rồi đấy.”

“Wow…” Hắn cũng liêm minh nhỉ, Hamish nghĩ thầm.

Và rồi họ dành suốt một tiếng đồng hồ để nói chuyện với nhau. Hamish vừa ăn vừa lắng nghe những câu chuyện của Mike khi ngài còn sống. Cậu biết được ngài là con trai của đấng phụ vương Zeus và nàng Europa, là vua trị vì hòn đảo Crete xinh đẹp, nơi mà Hamish luôn ao ước được đến từ khi bé. Rồi đến chuyện Hades đã “đơn độc” trong hai mươi mấy năm (?!) Rằng ngài chưa bao giờ thấy Hades hạnh phúc và quan tâm đến ai đó như với Hamish (Hamish không thể nén được một cái cười mỉa nhưng may mắn là Mike không thấy).

“Vậy, câu chuyện của cậu thế nào?” Ngài hỏi một cách nồng nhiệt.

“… Câu chuyện của tôi?”

“Phải, tôi có thể hỏi làm cách nào cậu ở đây mà vẫn còn sống không?”

Hamish nhìn sang chỗ khác, cố gắng che đi sự xúc động dâng trào trong mình.

“…Ngôi làng của tôi bị hủy diệt… Tôi bị bắt làm nô lệ.”

Mike trợn mắt nhìn cậu, miệng há hốc.

“Thế làm sao cậu vào được nơi này mà còn sống?”

“Tôi bị bán… không, được tặng cho Hades.”

“Ai có thể làm được chuyện quái đó chứ?”

Hamish im lặng trong giây lát rồi cậu lên tiếng một cách cay độc:

“Poseidon.”

Mike thở mạnh, đưa hai tay lên che miệng. Ngài nhìn cậu thương cảm.

“Tôi rất tiếc, Hamish.”

“Tôi cũng vậy,” Hamish đáp lại chua xót.

“Nhưng, ông ta đâu có hay như vậy. Tại sao lại bắt một con người làm nô lệ trong khi giết cả làng người ta chứ?”

“Bởi vì hắn có thù với cha tôi.”

Mike cau mày nhìn cậu rồi nét mặt ngài dãn ra, hiểu được vấn đề.

“Cậu… cậu là một Á thần phải không?”

Hamish gật đầu.

“Cha cậu là ai? Zeus?”

“Cha tôi là—“

“Giờ tám nhảm qua rồi đấy.”

Hamish và Mike giật mình, họ quay lại nhìn thì thấy Hades đang đứng trước cửa phòng. Hắn khoanh tay, dựa vào tường, mắt chú mục vào cậu.

“Bệ… bệ hạ,” Mike hấp tấp lên tiếng, đứng dậy chào. Hắn vẫy tay, ra lệnh.

“Ngươi có thể đi Mike.”

Mike đứng dậy thu gom đống đĩa rồi bước ra, ngài quay lại cười với cậu trước khi đi hẳn.

Hamish nhìn Hades tiến đến bên cậu, hắn đang mặc bộ giáp vàng sáng chói. Đáng ghét, sao hắn lúc nào cũng lộng lẫy, hào nhoáng đến như vậy? Hắn bắt đầu cởi áo nhưng Hamish không thèm quay mặt sang chỗ khác. Hắn cười khẩy rồi ngồi xuống cạnh cậu.

“Ngươi có ngoan ngoãn khi ta đi vắng không hả?”

Không có câu trả lời.

Hắn thở dài, đưa tay xoa tóc cậu, kéo cậu về phía hắn. Rồi bất ngờ kéo tấm chăn ra khỏi người cậu. Hamish run lên khi môi hắn chạm nhẹ vào đầu ti của cậu, mút nhẹ. Tay hắn nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tóc cậu, hướng xuống giường.

…………………………………………………

“…Ah…ah…uhhh…uh…uh… ahhhhh!!” Hamish rên rỉ trước mỗi lần thúc, tiếng rên và thở của họ hòa vào nhau. Hades bất ngờ dừng lại. Cậu kinh ngạc không hiểu tại sao cho đến khi nhận ra mình đang khóc thành tiếng. Hắn xoay người cậu lại, gương mặt hắn kinh ngạc đoạn hắn nắm lấy gương mặt cậu.

“Ngươi đau à? Ngươi có đau không Hamish?” Hắn hỏi một cách lo lắng.

_Ta có đau không ư? Đồ khốn._

Hamish chỉ im lặng sụt sùi. Hades đưa tay lên quệt đi dòng nước mắt chảy dài trên má cậu rồi hắn cúi xuống hôn khẽ vào cổ cậu, cù lét nhẹ.

“Hic… haha… hic.. haha… hic…hic…haha.”

Hades mỉm cười, tiếp tục.

“Dừng lại… haha… hic… Điều này không vui tí nào cả… haha. Dừng lại, haha, làm ơn.”

“Thật tuyệt khi thấy ngươi cười,” Hades thì thầm rồi bất ngờ hôn vào môi cậu. Ngài giang tay ôm cậu vào lòng.

“Ngươi là của ta. Ta sẽ làm ngươi hạnh phúc. Đổi lại, ngươi sẽ phải cười cho ta. Rõ chưa.”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Sẽ như thế nào đây?”

“Như thế nào cái gì?”

“Ngươi định sẽ làm gì với ta.”

“Ta không hiểu phải ý ngươi.”

“Ngươi từng bảo ngươi không có gì để làm với ta ngoài chuyện đó. Vậy ngươi sẽ sử dụng ta như thế nào? Nô lệ tình dục, thú cưng, đồ chơi?”

Hades quay xuống nhìn cậu. Tay ngài ôm chặt hơn vào cậu.

“Không. Ta sẽ không đối xử với ngươi như vậy. Không đâu. Ta hứa với ngươi rằng từ đây trở đi, ngươi sẽ không bao giờ phải chịu bất kỳ khổ sở nào nữa. Ta sẽ làm cho ngươi hạnh phúc và sung sướng (Sao cơ!),” ngài nói, đặt một nụ hôn lên tay cậu. Hamish nằm bất động vì shock và kinh ngạc như thể cậu vừa bị thiên thạch rơi trúng.

“Và… ta xin lỗi… Vì đã không tin ngươi.”

Bây giờ, Hamish bắt đầu ngước lên nhìn hắn. Gương mặt cậu kinh ngạc không thể diễn tả được. Hamish không lạ gì với cái tính khí thất thường, thay đổi xoành xoạch của hắn. Nhưng chuyện này thật kinh dị, làm cho cậu nổi da gà. Có… có phải hắn vừa mới xin lỗi cậu không? Không thể tin được. Hắn uống lộn thuốc rồi chăng?

“Xin lỗi, ngài đang say à?”

“Ngươi đã ăn trưa, còn ta thì vẫn chưa dùng bữa đấy,” ngài cười.

“…Uống rượu vào buổi sáng không tốt cho sức khỏe đâu.”

“Ranh con, ngươi nghi ngờ thành ý của ta phải không?” Ngài nói, xoay người lại và đè lên trên cậu.

“Này! Ngài làm gì vậy?!”

“Hư hỏng. Ngươi phải bị trừng phạt vì điều đó đấy.”

Trước khi Hamish kịp lên tiếng, Hades đã cuối xuống đặt một nụ hôn say đắm vào môi cậu. Khi ngài ngừng lại, mặt cậu đã ửng đỏ vì xấu hổ. Ngài cười lớn, nựng vào cổ cậu làm cho Hamish cười nắc nẻ. Hades nhận thấy cậu có một giọng nói dễ thương, ngây thơ như con nít. Mà thực tế Hamish quá trẻ và nhỏ bé so với độ tuổi của cậu. Ngài cảm thấy hơi ‘kì kì’ khi ngủ với cậu như vậy, nhưng đã sao chứ? Ngài là một vị thần, một vị vua, ngài có thể làm bất kỳ điều gì ngài muốn.

“Hamish.”

“Vâng?”

“Ngươi có tha thứ cho ta không?”

“… Ngài cần gì sự tha thứ của tôi chứ?”

“…Ta sẽ bù đắp lại cho ngươi.” Ngài nhận được một cái nhướng mày từ Hamish.

“Ta sẽ làm cho ngươi cảm thấy ‘tuyệt vời’ ngay bây giờ,” ngài nói với một giọng quyến rũ.

“Dụ dỗ con nít.”

“Hừm!”

…………………………………………………

“BỆ HẠ! BỆ HẠ!”

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Hades gắt gỏng. Ngài ghét nhất là bị phá đám giữa chừng. Ngài lấy chăn đắp cho Hamish rồi ra lệnh: “Vào đi.”

Thanatos nhanh chóng chạy vào, gương mặt ngài căng thẳng.

“Làm gì đổ mồ hôi ghê thế. Vừa mới ‘làm gì’ xong à?”

Thanatos đảo mắt, ngài nói nhỏ:

“Thần làm rồi.”

Hades ngồi bật dậy, ngài nhìn Thanatos rồi bước ra khỏi giường. Ngài mặc bô giáp vàng rồi quay sang Hamish.

“Cừu con, ta phải đi giải quyết công chuyện. Mike sẽ mang bữa tối cho ngươi. Ăn và ngủ trước. Tuyệt đối không được bước ra khỏi phòng. Hiểu không?”

Hamish gật đầu.

“Ngoan,” ngài hôn lên đầu cậu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Harriet.”

Harry quay lại khi nghe tiếng Mycroft gọi mình, nàng bước lại gần chàng, hôn nhẹ vào má.

“Hey. Chàng về rồi. Em đã lo cho chàng đấy. Công việc thế nào rồi?”

“Suông sẻ,” chàng cười. “Lại đây, Harriet. Ta có cái này muốn cho nàng.”

Họ bước ra khu vườn. Harry trông thấy một cô gái vô cùng xinh xắn với mái tóc ngắn vàng óng, và một đôi mắt màu tím rất đẹp. Cô bé mặc một cái váy ngắn cùng màu với màu mắt của mình.

“Ai đây?”

“Nó là nữ tì của nàng đấy.”

Harry kinh ngạc nhìn Mycroft.

“Làm ơn, Harriet. Hãy nhận nó. Hãy để ta yên tâm được không?”

“Sao cơ?”

“Ta có công chuyện phải đi xa, cưng à. Ta không yên tâm khi để nàng lại một mình. Nên ta đã mua nó để nàng có người bầu bạn, chăm sóc cho nàng.”

“Mycroft…”

“Ta nài nỉ đấy.”

“Thôi được rồi. Mặc dù thiếp không thích việc chàng mua nô lệ kiểu này đâu nhé. Họ là cũng người như chúng ta thôi.”

Chàng gật đầu, mỉm cười. Harry tiến lại gần cô bé. Nàng tươi cười, hỏi:

“Em tên gì?”

“Dạ em tên là Clara, thưa tiểu thư.”

“Em không cần phải gọi chị là tiểu thư. Tên chị là Harriet.”

“Chị xinh đẹp quá.”

“Cảm ơn em, Clara.”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Mmm… Ối, ngươi là—“ Bàn tay cứng rắng nhanh chóng bịt miệng cậu. Hamish định chống cự thì hắn đã nhanh chóng nắm chặt lấy hai tay của cậu. Hamish nghe thấy tiếng chạy rầm rầm ở bên ngoài. Hắn bất ngờ kéo cậu dậy, giữ chặt cậu trong tay mình.

“Im lặng,” hắn ra lệnh.

Tiếng bước chân xa dần, hắn quay người cậu lại. Nhìn cậu từ trên xuống dưới rồi hắn cau mày.

“Ngươi không phải là quỷ…” Hắn nói nhỏ, tay vẫn bịt miệng cậu. “Trông ngươi quen lắm, ta đã từng gặp ngươi chưa nhỉ?” Hamish nhận thấy con người trước mặt cậu là một thanh niên trẻ tuổi có một mái tóc nâu và đôi mắt thông minh, lanh lẹ.

“Mhm!!” Hamish bất ngờ cắn vào tay hắn. Hắn rít lên trước khi tát cậu một cái đau điếng vào má làm cho cậu ngã xuống giường. Hắn bóp cổ cậu trước khi Hamish kịp thét lên.

“Hỗn xược. Chủ của ngươi không biết dạy dỗ ngươi thì phải. Mà cũng phải, ông ta phải ‘bận rộn’ quá mà,” hắn siết chặt hơn nữa vào cổ cậu.

“Ngươi nói phải đấy.”

Hamish và hắn nhảy dựng khi nghe thấy tiếng nói của Hades. Một giây sau, thanh kiếm của Hades kề sát vào cổ hắn.

“Vì ta quá bận rộn nên cái ngưỡng như ngươi mới đánh cắp được chiếc mũ của ta. Thả nó ra.”

Hắn giơ hai tay lên, Hamish ho sặc sụa, cậu ôm lấy cổ, thở gấp.

“Sao nào, ngài định giết tôi sao?” Kẻ lạ mặt nói bằng một giọng thách thức.

“Ồ không,” Hades trả lời, hạ kiếm xuống trước khi nhanh chóng tung kiếm lên, nắm lấy chui kiếm.

“Ta có cái này hay hơn nhiều,” và ngài giáng chui kiếm xuống mặt hắn, làm hắn ngã quỵ xuống giường.

\--Continue in English Version--

http://archiveofourown.org/works/678353/chapters/1461448


End file.
